The Penthouse
by xsostarstruck
Summary: New York's a dog-eat-dog world & you must be prepared to do anything to survive. These ladies put a lot on the line just to keep themselves a float in the Big Apple which may lead them down some dangerous roads - Justin/Kelly, Ted/Maryse, Eve/Miz, Mickie/Christian, Trish/Chris & more
1. Welcome to The Penthouse

**The Penthouse**  
>Chapter One<em>|Welcome to The Penthouse<em>

It had to be the longest taxi ride in her life. New York was populated with these taxi cabs. They flooded the streets and it certainly wasn't hard to hail a cab. No matter what time of day – morning, afternoon, night – a cab was always there to pick you up. It wasn't a problem now nor was it as she left John F. Kennedy Airport the other day.

Yes, New York City was her brand new home. And like anything brand new, she didn't know anything about it. She didn't know how to use it and most important of all, she didn't know what to expect from the city that never sleeps. Kelly Blank was admirably excited to have a chance to begin a new life here. This brand new home was nothing like the one she use to have back in the south. This place was much different than the small town she grew up in.

She'd never seen skyscrapers that went so far into the sky. It was almost like seeing a little girl walk into a candy score. She'd hear of New Yorkers complain of different things – like the crazy people who beg on the train, the traffic jams that could leave you stranded for hours and so much more but Kelly only wanted to embrace it. Be a part of it – she was like that perfect little tourist. It didn't matter how bad it smells, how rude the people were or how expensive it was or anything like. New York was New York – she'd love it no matter what.

All Kelly wanted was to live a life like no one in her family or town ever could. She was laughed at. She was the center of humiliation. Most importantly, she was tossed aside like a piece of meat. No one had believed in her. Her dreams of becoming a Broadway actress were always shunned by many but it never stopped it. She had to be here. This was the place she wanted to be in. Frank Sinatra even said in his iconic famous song – New York, New York – that if you could make it here, you could make it anywhere. Miss Blank had the intentions to do just that.

She was well aware that getting to the top wasn't going to be easy. Oh no – it's a vigorous battle. There's going to be people that don't want you to succeed. There's going to be people that are going to manipulate her. There's going to be a whole lot of drama but it stands as some sort of a training course. If you could survive all of that, she could be cut out to handle the life of an actress.

Just at the moment, the taxi cab was going through the theatre district. The huge flashing lights beamed against her windows. Countless Broadway shows took place on this very street. The huge name in lights – oh how she wished that could be her. She'd been to show like these as a little girl and she knew this is where she belonged. And that one day it would read 'Kelly Blank' in the rotating flashing lights or the huge billboard. She was going to make it.

It was a struggle to get into acting school here. It had nothing to do with your talents – they promised to mold you into a star. The price tag that came along with it was by far very difficult. Lucky for her, she found a school that produced Tony and Academy Award winning stars. Just how would she handle the cost of the school was the only question that was left unanswered.

There was one person willing to give Kelly a chance. Trish Stratus. The name wasn't familiar. Along her flight from Jacksonville, Kelly came into contact with Trish Stratus. All she knew about her was that she was a successful business woman. If it wasn't for her, Kelly may have came to the city without a job, without anything but the clothes on her back, money in her packet and her one suitcase. Though she didn't have much information, she was excited where she was going with Trish Stratus.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good Afternoon everyone – this is your captain speaking. Looks like we'll begin our descent into the New York City area so if you would all so kindly return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We should be on the ground in a short time."<em>

She had to have the window seat. It was window seat or no seat – well, maybe not no seat. Her plane slowly began landing procedures as her eyes were glued to the windowsill. The sky was clear enough that day while they were at 10,000 feet. The tiny island of Manhattan stuck out compared to its other boroughs. The skyscrapers shot into the sky. The Empire State building looked magnificent from afar but could only imagine seeing it up close. The Brooklyn Bridge – oh, she couldn't wait to take a nice long jog over it into Brooklyn. She could almost taste the city, though it was so far away.

The flight attendants began to scowl away in preparation for landing. The passenger seated beside Kelly smirked while looking at the girl. She, a native New Yorker, could notice a tourist from a mile away. The blonde couldn't keep way from the window – even from the beginning of the flight when they were still in Jacksonville.

"You must be a tourist," the female beside Kelly with the chocolate brown hair and the latest issue of Vogue magazine in her hands had something to say. Kelly quickly retracted her head back, smirking for a moment.

"How'd you know?" asked the stumbled blonde. The woman looked absolutely stunning, sitting down in a black business suit with her wavy brown hair coming down elegantly.

She could only smirk, "Well for one, you seemed very edgy throughout the flight and you couldn't keep your eyes away from the window. Every second I'd see your head glued to the window – even from when we first took off and still over Florida. Are you excited to see New York?"

"More than excited," she could barely hold in her excitement while speaking to the New Yorker, "It's always been a dream of mine to come to New York. Ever since I was a little girl, I've always wanted to star in my own play right here in New York. There's no other place like it. I remember staring in plays in elementary school and I knew that was my calling. Now my calling is leading me to New York," Kelly sure knew how to ramble on, "So sorry to ramble on about these things. You probably have much more important things then listening to me."

"Oh no, your story was very sweet –"

"Kelly – I'm Kelly Blank."

The southern belle offered her hand for a handshake, which she offered, "I'm Trish Stratus. It's very nice to meet you. So you're an actress?"

"Well, yeah. I would really like to become an actress but I'd first like to take some classes too, if I can. I saved up as much money as I can to get a ticket to New York and an apartment. Do you live in New York?"

"I moved here from Toronto about ten years ago so I've been here for a while. I can tell your going to love this city," Trish answered.

"Do you have any tips about the city? I mean, I know as much as the next person does but could you offer a girl advice about New York?"

"Well, I recommend you wash your hands after riding the subway. The poles are full of germs. A taxi cab can take you anywhere in the five boroughs and can't deny your ride. Oh, shopping on Madison Avenue amazing – I highly recommend it. And you must go to this coffee shop over on Delancy Street. They one heck of a cup of coffee."

She hadn't arrived yet but she was already getting so many wonderful vibes just from speaking with Trish. The woman knew her way around the city, "Thanks. I've got a acting school to go to, tips from you and all I need is a job and I'll be set."

_Job? I think I may have the job for you. _A devious little smirk came across her lips as the idea perked right into her little mind. One of her workers did unfortunately leave a few weeks ago and since then, she's been looking for the perfect replacement. Kelly had the looks, the charm and the personality right for the position. She just didn't know if Kelly was willing to commit to this position. It required a lot of heart and courage.

"I think I can help you with that Kelly. You see, I'm a woman who loves business and I think I may have the perfect job for you. Personally, I believe this is the right fit and it could really skyrocket you into your dream of being an actress, that's if you're willing to give it a try."

At this point, Kelly was willing to do just about it anything. It's a dog eat dog world out there. If she wanted to survive, she needed to take a risk. Who says there's a job waiting for her when she gets down there? No one. This was her chance to take life by the reigns and just do it. A vibe shot right through her, telling her that this was the right thing to do.

"I'm willing to give just about anything to try," There – she said it and she couldn't take it back, just as the plane was landing and heading for the gate, "I'll do whatever you want me to do Trish."

_Perfect. _Trish loved girls who would do anything and there was something about Kelly that told her she would be a star. Reaching into her purse, Trish pulled out a card with an address and handed it to Kelly. As she stared, Trish provided an explanation of everything, "This Friday, come to the St. George Hotel on Park Avenue. Once you get to the lobby's front desk, simply say the word 'Diva' and she'll provide you with the rest of the information."

This felt a bit odd but still very exciting. The card was neatly printed, with fancy script and nothing else. Looking back up to Trish, she smiled, "Just say Diva at the front desk. I think I can handle that."

The plane had finally docked onto the gate and passengers soon began to scramble out. Trish stood up from her seat, removed her carry own from the overhead compartment and before she left she told Kelly, "I really look forward to seeing you again on Friday. Make sure to wear something very sexy."

And with that, the brunette soon disappeared and Kelly was left with a job opportunity where she didn't have any idea where it would take her or what it was about. Something was just telling her this was going to something amazing.

* * *

><p>And now it was Friday and she was journeying for the St. George Hotel. The cab was pulling up right in front of the famed hotel. She provided the cab driver with the proper amount, along with a 3 dollar tip and made her way out of the cab. The leggy blonde stood right outside one of the world's exclusive five star hotels. Chills shot up and down her body in her skin tight black strapless pleated dress, accompanied with a set of royal blue bumps. Her hair came down in fluffy layers – ones that would fly into the wind as she walked onto through to the hotel.<p>

She got a few stares – which she liked. A little stare never hurt anyone and she was strictly following the rules Trish had given her. At the front desk, a petite brunette sat there and quickly greeted Kelly with a smile.

"Good evening and welcome to the St. George – how may I assist you today?"

"Hi," it felt somewhat odd just to say one word but it had to be done, "Um – Diva."

The brunette smiled right back at Kelly as she turned around, reached into a desk and pulled out a keycard. _It must have worked. _The brunette returned and handed Kelly the card, "Trish told me she was expecting you. All you'll have to do is take this card, head into the elevator and head upstairs to the 37th floor – the penthouse."

_The Penthouse? I'm actually going into a penthouse suite? New York, I keep falling more and more in love with you. _"The Elevators are…?"

"Right down this way, Miss."

"Thank you," she clutched onto the card and quickly found herself onto the elevator. She flashed the card against the appropriate scanner and pressed the 'PH' labeled button.

From there, the elevator was doing all of the work. It slowly began its ascent for the top floor, quickly passing the numbers. At that very moment, her mind began to picture what was going on behind those elevator doors. What lay before those doors that she was about to pass. 35, 36, 37. She was here.

The excitement was only growing and growing. The anticipation to open the door was beating at her. She could hear a mixture of laughter and music spilling through the door. Soon, the sleek silver doors panned out slowly and Kelly would soon find herself immersed into something amazing. The flashing lights spurred into her eyes. The music filled up in her ears. Taking one step onto the red carpet, she had entered a whole new world.

On top of this massive hotel was a massive club to go along with it. Business-looking men flooded the room, while women in scantily outfits accompanied them. It was there was she started to receive a negative vibe from her. Something told her this isn't the type of place that she had originally pictured – especially after witnessing a playful women pull a man in a suit into the stairs – the same stairs that Trish would soon appear from.

Trish was in her magenta and black contrast dress, black pumps and her hair flowing down in bouncy curls. She smiled right at Kelly, "Oh Kelly, I'm so happy you made it," an impromptu hug was made afterwards, "Linda told me you showed up and I got here just in time to meet with you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay – could you tell me where exactly am I? I thought this was some hotel."

She wore a smirk, similar to the one's she wore before, "This is still the St. George Hotel – it's the hotels best kept secret. Kelly – Welcome to the Penthouse."

_The Penthouse? I think this could be more of a whore house than anything, _"What exactly is the penthouse?"

"Let me take you for a little tour, shall we?" the Florida native didn't have much of a choice. She wanted to figure out why she brought her here and the job opportunity Trish had so she opted to join her on this tour – first beginning with the stage. The stage, with one of the woman currently performing and the sounds of men howling away and sipping on their scotches, "The Penthouse is a high class gentlemen's club owned by me but it's a lot different from other typical clubs."

"How is it different?"

"We're not all about the sex, honey. We're much classier than those other places. Girls here are not strippers. We're Divas. We're worth a lot more than just another stripper," Trish's image of this place was a lot more different than others have proceeded, "This is a place to show a lot more than just your body – it's about having good entertainment, some drinks and a girl by your side."

"So this isn't a whore house?"

"Yeah, we're somewhat like that. Some of our clients pay the price to sleep with some of these ladies but more men come here for a simple drink. Or they play a poker game in our little casino beside the entrance," Trish pointed it out. Men surrounded the table with woman by their sides, "Like I said, it's not all sex – sure, it's some but not all of it. Many of our clients come from Wall Street and they look to The Penthouse as a place to relax, let loose and forget about their worries."

Some women passed by Kelly and Trish – both giving Kelly a glare. The club had this 1950's – 1960's type of feel with a bit of a modern twist to it. It provided that feel that you were stepping into the past but you were still in 2011. It's almost like taking the reality out of things and brings you into a new world – a world away from the world. That's what Trish's goal was. To create an atmosphere that takes someone away from their daily problems.

"This is an elite club. There are not exactly a lot of people who know about this place. Its Manhattan's dirty little secret that the folks on Wall Street really know about," Continuing to follow Trish, she took her inside her office, "Kelly, please take a seat – could I get you something to drink?"

"Could I have an apple martini?"

"That's actually my favorite drink too," as she was seated, Trish picked up her phone calling the bar, "Justin, I'm going to need you to send up two apple martinis to my office. Thank you," she ended the call and quickly focused the attention back to Kelly, "Now, I don't want you to get the image that this place is a bad place. It's not. I started this place because I know what men want."

She pursued her lips together and crossed her legs before asking, "What exactly do men want?"

Trish offered a chuckle before resting her arms up onto the table, "Women, they want women. There's that saying that says a ticket to the man's heart is through his stomach. I believe that's a load of crap. A ticket to a man's heart is through his pants. Get a beautiful woman and he's all yours. That's how you get men these days – not by what's cooking in the kitchen but what a woman has to offer."

A knock came to the door and in came a woman. The woman was stunning with creamy light brown hair and a red corset and revealing black underwear. She had fishnet stockings and a pair of high heel stilettos to go along with it, "Miss Stratus – I have your two apple martinis," The brunette came forward dropping the two drinks onto Trish's desk, "and we put an extra olive, as always."

"Thanks Eve – do you mind giving me a moment? I'm having a little meeting with a friend of mines."

Eve didn't have to say anything else but opted to exit the room, leaving Kelly and Trish alone. The blonde accepted the drink into her hands, "So you've been running this place for a while, I assume?"

"Only seven years. I was a Diva here once myself and I had really gotten along well with the boss that when he left, he gave this all to me. I was so lucky to get this job because I was seconds away from losing my car and apartment."

"Really?"

She let out a nod before taking a sip of her martini. It was time to get to business and give Kelly the real deal. She wasn't here to make friends or anything like that. This was for business and business only. She let down her martini and watched at Kelly enjoyed her drink, "Kelly, let's talk about what I really invited you here for."

_Now I'm getting nervous. _Chills ran down her body before she said, "Ask away."

"I'm here to offer you a position here as a Diva. The moment I saw you in that plane, I knew you had everything I takes to be a Diva. You have the looks, the body and a sweet personality anyone would fall for. Your perfect and I know you want to become an actress and you're looking for a job, so I would like to extend to you an opportunity to work here with me and the lovely ladies."

To say the least, a part of her was expecting this to happen but the other part wasn't. This wasn't any ordinary job. This was a tough job and it required strength and courage – similar to what an actress must endure but maybe this could be that training she was looking for – plus, by the looks of this place, the money was more than perfect. Her schooling was expensive and a job like this could keep her afloat and help her settle into a life in New York. This decision had a whole lot riding on this and she was stuck in the middle.

It just worried her that extents she'd have to go for all of this. She knew this wasn't place to just offer sex but sometimes they do. She was worried that she could possibly get hurt. But then again, finding a job is difficult and sometimes you have to take a little gamble.

She couldn't believe she was about to say this but she took one last sip of her martini and told Trish, "I'm in."

Trish was more than elated. Her devious smirk returned while she sat back in her seat and said, "Welcome to The Penthouse, my dear."

Kelly wore a smile as she let the alcohol travel down her throat, fearing this may be a good idea but embracing the new chapter she was opening up. And like Frank Sinatra said, if you could make it here, you could make it anywhere. She could only hope that she'll one day make it the stage on Broadway but for now, The Penthouse will have to do.

* * *

><p>Please leave a <strong>review!<strong> Thank you! :) xx

_Coming up - Kelly meets fellow Divas Maryse, Eve & Mickie.  
><em>


	2. The Broken Rule

**The Penthouse**  
>Chapter Two<em>|The Broken Rule<em>

"Are you ready, Kelly?"

_Where have I heard that before? Oh that's right – me. _That very question Trish asked, Kelly had been asking herself for the past week. Was she ready for all of this? The business didn't seem like quiet the easy one to handle and she began to fear that she wouldn't be able to handle it all. The pressure and all could be too much for her to handle. Could she turn back? Could she tell Trish that she couldn't handle all of this?

For a moment, she thought about what was at stake. She came to New York for a reason and not just for fun but to chase her dreams. While walking through the theater district, it came to her as a reminder that she came here to become a star and wasn't going to leave without anything being accomplished. If nothing was done, what was the point of even coming here? If she was going to be unproductive, she would have stayed in Jacksonville and that would have been a quick solution to this mess.

Trish Stratus was waiting patiently, with her hands resting at her hips. She wore a confident smirk while examining Kelly's appearance from head to toe. Kelly had potential – Trish saw it. Being in the business for so long, she could look at a girl and tell in a moment if she had 'it' or not. It didn't mean all about beauty and sex appeal – it was a lot more than just that. Something about the Florida native radiated confidence, drive and determination.

She went at her once again as her smirk disappeared, "Kelly, are you ready? If you don't want to do this, you don't have to stay. The door's always open for you to –"

"No!," just as she responded, her signature smirk had made its return and Trish knew she had her, "I'm ready – I'm just prepping myself for what I should expect. I'm ready – I'm more than ready for this."

"And this is why I wanted you in the first place," she came over to Kelly and positioned her arm over her shoulder. "You have that drive I desire. You've got what it takes to do this, girl – I know it and you know it."

Kelly stood up straight, in her tight jeans, low-cut polo and brown boots, she told Trish, "Let's do it," and the two were on their way out of her office and deep into the music and lights of The Penthouse.

It was the middle of the day at The Penthouse – business was just starting up and it wouldn't be for another few hours until the business would start picking up. Trish was directing the blonde into the backstage area where only the Divas were allowed and no one else. When Trish pulled aside the curtain and escorted the blonde in, all laughter and small talk came to an end. Each Diva put their eyes right onto Kelly. They weren't stupid – they knew what was going on.

"My Divas – If you could all join me, I have someone I'd like you all to meet," like a herd, they gathered around – some weren't fully prepared. Rollers in their hairs, robes on and a girl or two wrapped in just a towel but yet they all still came up to Trish, "I'd like to introduce you to our newest Diva, Kelly. She's here all the way from Florida and I hope you ladies help her settle in nicely."

Some didn't look too impressed while a few seemed to be thrilled that they'll be having another Diva joining the family. Kelly, being her shy self, shot a short wave and smiled at her new co-workers. It was either accepted with a smile from a majority of the girls and a scowl here and there. Staying alive in this industry was difficult and when fresh meat arrived, it always reminded the other ladies that they may not be here for as long as they think if newcomers walk in.

"After we lost Melina to that other place, I needed a replacement and felt Kelly was perfect. If you ladies could be so kind and welcoming to our fresh face, I will greatly appreciate it."

Following her announcement, the ladies returned to preparing themselves for the evening. Trish directed Kelly to a vacant seat between two ladies who were busy at applying makeup. Beside the mirror with the lights encircling it, a chair was placed and written on the back in gold was Kelly.

"Now here's your seat and on the table we have everything set for you – makeup, perfume, clothing – the whole deal," In the mirror, her presence radiated elegance. Her bouncing waves flowed downward. This was her new home. She gently took up one of the brushes and padded it against her cheek. Trish's head came down, looking at Kelly through the mirror, "You're going to do great here. You were made for this Kelly – I can tell you that."

Eventually, the head would disappear along with Trish Stratus and all – leaving Kelly and a set of twenty strange females. Without directly looking at them, Kelly could see the two girls between them. She immediately recognized one – the brunette who brought her drinks and a platinum blonde who was busy applying the right amount of lip gloss against her lips. Could this have been anymore of an awkward situation? She saw the flashy-yet-revealing set of clothes she had beside her, raising them up to get a full glimpse of it.

"I'd recommend you wear a comfortable bra under that top – that thing can really put a strain on your boobs," the brunette from the other night said, "The trick is getting a padded bra – nothing way too thick."

"And we're suppose to wear this every night?" she asked her, still trying to remember her name. _Was it Ellie? Elyse? Oh, yeah – it was Eve. _"I think this top is going to squish my little chest, Eve."

Eve had dropped down the eyeliner that was in her hand and turned over to Kelly, "You remember my name – it beats me having to do this whole introduction thing to you. It's nice to have you onboard with us here. It's nice to have a fresh face around here."

"By the looks of it, not everyone is too happy to see me around here."

"Cause some of these bitches are jealous," the answer to that question was provided by the girl seated at Kelly's right – the blonde. She dropped down the lip gloss she was applying and quickly focused her attention onto Kelly, "These bitches – I mean, girls sometimes get a little to catty for my taste. It's a competition even though we work together."

"What do you mean?"

She crossed her legs and firmly rested her hand at the knee, "We see a new girl and we assume someone is going to get the boot – regardless of Maria's departure. If you do a good job, it may mean goodbye to one of us. Oh, and I'm Maryse by the way – nice to meet you Kelly. Normally, I'm not too nice to the newbies but since we're sitting together and possibly sharing the same things, I figured I should be nice."

"Maryse's isn't quiet the easiest Diva to handle," said Eve, followed by a goofy little smirk, "But she's certainly the easiest one to get with."

Though she knew her friend was only taking a friendly comical shot, she shot her a playful glare in the mean time, "I hate you Eve Torres."

She slowly felt herself filling into the position. Maybe she'd fit right in these ladies. Some of them definitely seemed nice – something she wasn't too sure of before she came here but how does that saying go? Never judge a book by its cover – clearly she did over analyze this whole place.

Through the curtains, a body suddenly appeared. A delicious-looking brunette poured into the room and was quickly making it for her chair. As soon as she got to the ladies, she dropped her bags and caught her breath, "I seriously thought I was going to be late – my boss likes to keep me too long and he doesn't know about this place."

"Mickie, I don't get why you don't just quit? You make a hell out a lot of money here and I see no reason to hold another job," said Maryse, slightly annoyed but concerned.

"Well I could but I don't want to be here forever. I'd like to do a lot more with myself than just dance for a guy and be flirtatious. I'd like to make something of myself one day, if that's okay with you Frenchie?" Though Miss Ouellet never liked that nickname – it stuck for her. Soon Mickie noticed something was a little different – the seat that was usually occupied by Melina Perez was taken by a different female, "You must be Kelly – the girl Trish kept talking about for days?

"Am I all that she talks about?" Clearly her name was thrown out there from time to time and Trish may have had some obsession with the young blonde.

Mickie had a chuckle, as did the other girls, "She talked you up so you better impress us out there."

She offered a pat on the back before sitting beside Maryse. Kelly certainly had some questions she would have liked answered, seeing as she was the new girl, "I hope you don't mind if I ask you about any tips about this place since I'm new and all?"

The Latina could only offer a heartwarming smile and gave her some advice, "Just be yourself and showcase your personality and not just your body."

Mickie was next, "I'd also recommend that you be careful with some of these guys because things may get out of hand here sometimes. Some idiots haven't heard of the word stop in their lives."

Maryse was going to provide Kelly with a tip, one that she had stuck with for a while now and was the mastermind behind it, "And whatever you do – don't fall in love with one of the clients. It's a strictly business relationship and no other."

She wore a confident smile, while looking into the mirror. Finally, she got that boost of confidence that this was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>Showtime normally began around eight in the evening, the time the Wall Street execs would pull out of their offices and straight down to The Penthouse – for an evening with drinks and beautiful women. What more could they want?<p>

Kelly was a little nervous, unsure what she was supposed to expect on her first night though she knew once she'd get the hang of it, things would definitely settle in and maybe she'll actually surprise herself. Out she came in a lacey pink corset, accompanied with black bottoms and pumps; she gently passed by the bar as she glanced around the place.

Too even imagine that she'd be doing something like this before she became an actress. So many great actors and actresses began as cashiers and waiters and not in a place like this. Oh no, it was much different.

She remembered when she got on the plane; she told herself she'd begin searching drastically for a normal job and look where it brought her – to the Penthouse.

Pushing back a strand of her hair, Kelly took a seat at the bar and was greeted by the bartender. What she found odd was that a man actually worked here and apparently he was the only man, instead of the two giant security guards by the entrance of the club.

He genuinely smiled, "Miss, may I interest you in a drink?"

He had a little scruff on his cheeks to match is dark soft-looking hair. He seemed foreign – not from these parts. Kelly kindly requested, "a martini," before looking off into the air again.

He was certainly quick and prepared the drink in a matter of seconds, before presenting it forward, "Here's your drink miss," she kindly accepted it and in a matter of moments, he quickly said, "That will be 28 dollars."

"What? 28 dollars?"

"I'm just joking," the bartender proceeded to mark it with some laughter, "I always do that to the new girls around here, just to joke around and all. The drinks – and all drinks from now on – are on the house Miss Kelly Blank."

"How'd you know my name? I didn't tell you it."

"I heard some girls talking about you before and I saw you earlier and I immediately knew it was you, since after all I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Justin Gabriel by the way. I'm the bartender here almost every night so you'll see a lot of me."

His accent was definitely out of this world and Kelly found it more appealing than ever, "You're South African, right?"

"Your good," as he responded to her guessing, she took in some of her martini, "Normally everyone thinks I'm from New Zealand or Australia but you just hit it right on the spot. I'm a born and raised South African who decided to go a little New Yorker."

"I am too – I'm a Floridian gone New Yorker and I'm not complaining so far. I love it here in New York."

"Of course – a girl as beautiful as you could fit very well in this city," Did he just call her beautiful? She blushed slightly at the remark, while he began to clean the bar with his rag, "I'm happy Trish has brought a girl like you on board. I think you're going to do real good around here. I'm having that feeling."

Everyone had this feeling about her but herself. What if none of this works and it was all for nothing? What was going to keep her motivated in a place like this.

"Should I trust your feelings?" She's scared and rather nervous. This was crucial moment for her. It was do or die – would she float or would she sink? "I'm generally pretty nervous about tonight. I've never done something like this before. This is all still so new to me and I'm scared I'm going to ruin this for myself. This is a huge chance I get and I have doubts that I'm going to blow this – even though I'm not going to be here forever. Maybe I'm not cut out for this?"

The girl was down and it was his job to cheer her up, "I know it's going to be tough but just remember why you're here. The world's a cruel place – trust me, I know. If there's something you want, you got to get down and dirty to do it. But always keep it in your mind that this is only going to lead to bigger and better things. I came to American because I wanted an opportunity to leave a better life than I did back home. One day, I'd like to become a doctor and I'm here earning my money to pay a year's school to get myself going. I know that this job is going to pay off and that's what you got to have in your mind – that things pay off and this will be one of them."

"Your right."

"I am right."

"Don't toot your own horn now," Kelly quickly finished her drink and set her mind on her goal. This was only temporary and was going to lead her down the road she desired to travel. Taking one last look at Justin, she smiled and went into the dog pit of men, hoping she may come out victorious.

* * *

><p>Maryse Ouellet held the definition of a Diva proud. In the midst of show time, she pulled through the red curtains to reveal herself to the crowds that were out tonight. The bright blonde waves crashed down her body, which embodied black lacey corset, bright silver ruffled panties and with matching black sandals.<p>

Every night for the past two years, she'd come out here and looked like she owned the place. Many comparisons have been made to Maryse – she was sometimes called the next Trish.

The French Canadian began her days at The Penthouse two years ago. She was just a normal girl, living a normal life until an out of this world opportunity rose. It quickly surprised her how she adjusted so quickly to a place like this – now she works this club like it's a runway and knows the ins and the outs of this place. The attention she received from men drove her wild. She's an attention whore – she lived and breathed it. It was the very reason how she even function. Maryse would have never became the woman she is today if it weren't for this place.

There was something else different about Maryse – she had the drive to succeed. She'd never disappoint one of her clients nor did she ever make a bad move or mistake. She kept her appearance and work ethic at a perfect pace. She was never one to disappoint and she'd make it her goal not to ruin the talent she was blessed with.

She was standing beside the bar, minding her own business as the other ladies were hard at work. She, however, was scouting the room for the perfect man. This whole room was filled with millionaires but there's always that one Maryse finds and immediately digs her claws into. He was positioned at the bar, sipping on his drink and glancing through the room. Finally, he eventually stopped at the blonde and that's when she knew she got him. In a seductive matter, she strutted down to him, giving him a quick smirk, "Is this seat taken?"

"Not at all," he was stilled dressed in a business like attire – gray suit, pink button down and matching tie, which was tugged down a bit.

"Clearly you're not here for business at The Penthouse – are you? You work on Wall Street like all of these suckers here?" Suckers – as in the multiple number of men in suits around them, "Something tells me your not."

"You got me," he raced his hands up in a comedic way, surrendering to her question, "I spent the day at some interviews that didn't quite work out so well so here I am numbing the pain that I'll never make anything of myself in this life."

With one hand resting at the bar, Maryse could see this was the perfect man to get what she wanted – vulnerable and weak at the moment – so she decided to rest her hand on top of his in a sexy manner.

"You'll find something soon. You just got to give it some time and it will all be okay. There's going to be a plenty more chances to come and I'm sure you'll get one of them," she smiled. "You came here to have a good time –"

"Ted – the name is Ted DiBiase."

"Well, Ted – I'm Maryse," she offered her hand for a handshake, which he gladly accepted. "Listen, I think I've got a wonderful idea to get your mind off of things and onto more important things. Would you be interested?"

He couldn't deny. At the mere look of her, she had him under her spell, "I'd be very interested."

"Then you should come with me," and in that very moment, she pulled him off the bar stool and journeyed into the back rooms of the club.

It wasn't long till she found a vacant room and just her luck, there was a king size bed – big enough for whatever she had planned for the evening. Maryse guided Ted behind the closed down and quickly wasn't going to waste time. As the door shut, she came forth and pressed her lips against Ted's. At first, he wasn't that accepting as he found it surprising how quickly she came forward but eventually allowed her lips to explore his. Her hands quickly made way of the suit jacket, tossing it directly on the floor.

Ted was getting feistier. His hands roamed into areas they shouldn't have been but that was okay. Eventually, he had Maryse pinned against the wall. She enjoyed it. A man taking control is one of the sexiest things a man could ever do. The feeling of being subdued sent her launching into the air. Their lips had yet to part until Ted traveled up and down her neck, creating the sensational feeling that only lasted a short time until he captured her glossy lips once again. The fruitiness of the lip gloss stung at his taste buds and they only begged for more.

Now it was her turn to have some fun as she pulled him aside and against the floor. She quickly made away with Ted's shirt – button by button – and ripped off the tie and shirt onto the floor. The washboard abs were on display and it only enticed Maryse eve more. She left butterfly kisses against his chest and soon felt his lips once again.

Her heels came over and the two quickly made their way onto the bed. Maryse pulled her weight and got herself on to Ted. For that moment, she looked down at her prey. The glistening look in his eyes made this situation a whole lot different. She could feel her heart thumping away. This couldn't be, could it? Was this that feeling that was coming around as she looked down at Ted?

Was Maryse Ouellet breaking the very rule she created?

Without answering the question that would run a mess in her mind, she removed her corset off her body, showcasing it to her client and did as she would normally do – blow a man's mind away.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews - seriously made my day! Please leave a <strong>review!<strong> Thank you! :) xx

__Coming up_ - Trish runs into some competition and in depth look into at Mickie's double life._


	3. Raising the Bar

**The Penthouse**  
>Chapter Three<em>|Raising the Bar<em>

If you saw Mickie James now, you'd never think that she'd be a Diva at The Penthouse. With her hair pulled back in a bun, white blouse, gray skirt and black boots no one would guess what Mickie really did after hours. Seated in her desk with stacks of files ready to be organized, the normal individual would only assume that Mickie had her hands full her work load at Reso Advertising.

After graduating with one of the highest GPA's and a degree in Economics – she honestly thought anyone would die to have her in her possession. She radiated beauty but behind all the glamour, she was one smart cookie. She's the kind of girl who fights for what she wants and she thought that New York was the place she was going to find what she was searching for. After spending three years in New York and countless job opportunities slipping by because she was overqualified, a man decided to give her a job that wasn't exactly what she wanted but when desperate times call for desperate measures, you've got to do it.

Mickie turned back in her seat and examined the man seated beside it. His head was in the midst of a flutter of papers and clearly he was stressed to the point. Mickie was extremely lucky to have met Christian Reso. If it weren't for her, she probably wouldn't be here. Sure, she had the Penthouse too but it was through this company she learned about it. If it wasn't for this place, she would have never had that job as a Diva. Christian immediately took a likening to Mickie and immediately hired her.

Maryse has always been a loud mouth and told her to keep the job as Diva but it wasn't necessarily a place where Mickie wanted to spend the rest of her life doing. There was so much more that world has to offer to her. Sure, being a Diva was a job – but it was a career Mickie was in search for. She didn't waste her time in school and take out countless loans to wear skanky-looking outfits and flirt with filthy rich men. No, there was more to life than just doing that.

Her job at Reso Advertising wasn't doing too good with her loans and about a year ago, when she was approached by Trish that all changed. Now with both jobs, she's managing to keep herself a float, pay off loans and actually put some money aside for the future, knowing that she isn't too sure where exactly it would take her.

"Mickie, would you mind coming in here?"

The voice of her boss slipped passed through the door and doing as he commanded her, she rose to her feet and came into his office, "Is there anything you need Christian?"

The sandy blonde hair of his stood up neatly and he had perfect shadow against his cheeks. Mickie couldn't deny the attraction she had to her boss. He was one handsome fella. She smiled, waiting for what he was going to ask her. No feelings were mixed into this but when he called personally asking her to become his assistant, she just couldn't say no.

"Do you mind making reservations for my wife and I? I want to take her out to that Japanese restaurant over on fifth. Try making them for eight."

"Of course – and do you mind if I leave a little early today? The bar wants me to come in little early since its happy hour and another girl pulled out."

_The bar_ – It was just really a codename for where she was really going after work. Obviously – the Penthouse was her dirty little secret. When you want to work on Wall Street one day, you best keep your secrets as hidden as possible. It was weird – by day she was just a normal assistant but at night she transformed into this different person. Mickie James was living a double life.

"You know what –" he smirked. "– just get my reservations done and you can leave. I was just like you years ago. Busting my ass working two different jobs and all – you have to tell me where your bar is because maybe Michelle and I could pop by from some drinks?"

_Well this is weird. _"Oh no," she chuckled for a moment but in reality feared that he'd really find out that she was lying. "This bar isn't exactly a place you or your wife would really like. If your idea for a good time involves college students going wild with booze, then I'd invite you to come along but not this place. You best steer away from my place but I promise when it gets less college like – you're more than welcomed to come."

"I'm holding you down on that Mickie," before she parted away from the room, he shot one last smile to Mickie.

While she sat at her desk, she prepared her final task for the day. Once it had been completed, Mickie sat at her desk and thought for a moment. This double life sometimes gets the best of her. Working from nine to five then another shift from six to two – this wasn't an easy life but getting what you want in life is never easy. It always proved to be a tough struggle and for now she had to deal with that.

Shutting down her computer, Mickie took her bag and onto her shoulders it went. Leaving her desk, she walked down the hallway heading straight for the elevator and continuing on to living her double life.

* * *

><p>"What exactly are you here for?"<p>

If Eve had a penny for how many times she was asked that question, she'd be a millionaire right about now. The Latina was enjoying some talk with the newest recruit – Kelly Blank – who was currently full of questions. She couldn't blame her though. She wanted a sense of security that the people around here are just like her and that she isn't alone. People are here for their reasons and she wasn't going to take that away from anyone.

As the crowds of men began to fill into the club, Eve, who was seated at that bar with the young blonde gave her a smirk.

"Well, all the Divas are here for a reason – some may be good while some may be bad but were here and that's it. I'm here for my own reason," it pained her to have to reveal this to Kelly but she's done it countless times before. There was nothing to be ashamed about as everyone is here for their own purpose. Just Eve's was a little more severe, "I have a son, Kelly. It's my son and I against this world."

To say the least, Kelly was pretty stunned at what Miss Torres has just revealed. She always had this different outlook on Eve and never necessarily expected this from her. She placed her head down for a moment but didn't want to make the situation awkward or anything. For once, she was making a good friend and she wasn't going to let this ruin it, "You have a baby?"

"Yeah, he's my three year old baby," the subject was always a little touchy touchy but sometimes it felt as a relief to tell someone about it, "He's almost going to be three – he's three next Tuesday. Yeah, that's why I'm here. I'm at this club to support my child."

Though it had been completely unexpected, she had the uttermost respect for Eve. To put herself through this just for her child was a big sacrifice, "You mentioned that it's only your son and you – is there someone else in the picture?"

This is where the subject got very emotional and private. It wasn't much of a story Eve liked to talk about. It did bring back some painful memories. That period in her life wasn't a portion she was too happy with. It contained grief and sadness and Eve would always try to push it to the side as if it's a piece of meat. It didn't take a genius to notice that Eve was getting a little uncomfortably with this whole thing and thought that maybe this was a good idea.

"If you don't want to say anything, I completely understand. It's obviously turning into a tough subject and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Maybe it was a bad idea for me to bring this all up. I'm so sorry –"

"– don't be sorry," interrupted Eve. She placed her hand on Kelly's who eventually calmed down. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's not a subject I like to talk about too much but I would like to tell you. You're my friend and I want you to know that I – like all these women here – are here for a reason."

"I'm listening," said Kelly, with a warm smile.

"He was my high school sweetheart. We'd been together all through high school and most of our college years. In my junior year, I told him I was pregnant. He vowed to me that he'd be there – through the hospital visits, parenting classes and all of that mumbo jumbo. He wanted to be a father, seeing as his father wasn't in the picture for him either. When I gave birth to Noah, he was there during everything, signed the birth certificate and held him. Hours after Noah was born, he had completely disappeared. No one had heard from him. He didn't take a phone or talk to anyone. He just left. After everything he told him, he just walked right out of my life and three years later, I don't have the slightest clue on where he is. For all I know, he could be in another country but he isn't here with me."

As much as she wanted to explain how sorry she felt, she opted not to and expressed interest in what happened following his sudden departure, "you have no idea whatsoever why he left? He just left that hospital and decided to never come back? I don't understand what kind of man would do that."

"The weird thing about it all was that there was no clue or hint that he wanted out. It all happened that day. Maybe he looked at our son and thought this wasn't his child. I don't know and I will probably never know what exactly happened."

"And then you got approached by Trish to work here?"

"That's just about right. About a year after Noah's birth, I had been working at a bar and Trish offered me this wonderful deal I couldn't say no to. I was living in a small apartment with a huge rent and on top of that, I was back on bills and in thousands of dollars of debt. It wasn't until this year – nearly two years working here – that I'm finally getting my life back on track for once. Everything is going much well than I had previously planned."

In a situation like this, she didn't know how to respond but in a quick moment, Kelly found her arms wrapped around Eve and in her ear she said, "You are the strongest woman I have probably ever met. I have never seen someone go through something like this and still have the courage to face the world. You don't know how much respect I have for you right now."

"Don't make me blush," and when she pulled away, she excused herself, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom for a moment. I'll be right back."

Eve made her way to the bathroom and directly into one of the stalls. There, she sat on the toilet seat and thought about her life. Only turns blossomed through her orbs, thinking about how Kelly thought about how strong she was.

If only she could see her now at this weak moment, she'd see that behind this strength there is plenty of weakness.

* * *

><p>As a child, Trish Stratus knew that she had to run her own business. There was no other place in the world that she belonged in. She had to be at the top of the food chain and there was no other place for her to be at.<p>

The leader of the club was in charge for a long seven years and counting. The moment she walked into this place ten years ago, she knew that she was going to get the top spot no matter what it took. After her boss left, Trish clutched the top of the food chain and changed The Penthouse forever.

Stephanie McMahon wasn't doing too much of a bad job while she was running this place. Trish always though there could have been a few changes and luckily, once she got her chance in that office, she took the power into her hands to change this place forever. The place was in need of a makeover and Trish did just that. The Penthouse was a popular place before Trish came in but it wasn't until Miss Stratus herself came in and did a 360 on this whole place. It's the place it is because of Trish and only Trish.

People would life at her when she thought she'd make it to the top spot. No one thought she had a chance of making it. If they could only see her now – the very people that doubted her were her fellow divas and soon after she got in control, those divas were replaced with ones Trish found much more suitable. Yes, many things changed once Trish was named the H.B.I.C in this club.

As a child, she always wanted to do something like this. Not necessarily in this industry but the Canadian wanted to be on top. It may have something to do with both of her parents being successful that it rubbed off on the only child. It didn't take long for Trish to realize what she wanted and soon made quick work of getting to the top. It started at smaller clubs and eventually turned to the Penthouse, where she reigns supreme as the Queen.

Yes, Trish had it all and no one could take that away from her.

"– I hope your enjoying this place while you can because let's face facts – the Domino Club is going to wipe The Penthouse off this map."

Well, maybe someone.

The voice was oh to familiar sounding. She turned around, with her chocolate locks spinning in the process. Her body dressed in a confident but sexy white top and black pencil skirt with black pumps.

"Do you really think your club can even match up to the place that I have here?"

Chris Jericho did not look too pleased with Trish's response. He stood before her wearing his confident smirk and designer black suit with a white button down and red tie. He surely knew how to respond to Trish's intimidation, "Yeah, it obviously can't but I'm not a club who lost one of their top girls to the Domino club."

A scowl emerged across her face. Melina Perez – one of the more popular girls – suddenly took off after spending nearly five years as a diva. Chris just gave and it was then she discovered that Melina had ran off to the competition, "So that's where Melina went – to your club. And here I thought she went back to Mexico."

"Took you a while to figure that out."

Chris Jericho was just like Trish – a hungry and competitive businessman. He was striving to get to the top of the food chain and there was something in his way – Trish's Penthouse. For years, the two have been at one another's throats and it seems that now Chris may be getting the upper hand. The departure of a Diva isn't much of a good sign. This only meant that there may be other girls that may want to leave, frightening Trish.

"Melina is doing much better with my ladies over at the Domino. I still remember when she came to my office with this huge smirk and told me how pathetic you were. Oh, it was a great conversation. Now, she's doing much better at a club like mine. Looks like the Penthouse is losing –"

"You really think you're on top because you got one of my girls?" Sure, it hurt to see one of your ladies leave but it didn't mean this was over, "Chris, you may have won this battle but this war is still brewing and if you think I'm going to give up – you better think again."

He laughed, "You think you're intimidating me? You better think again. Trish, I'm going to crush you," he inched closer and closer, until they were a mere inches apart, "I'm going to take your club out of business for good and no one isn't even going to remember this place. It's just going to be another face in the crowd and people will realize that the Domino is the place to be and the only place to be."

She patted his cheek and with a smirk, she told him, "Okay Chris – you listen to whatever you'd like. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Just know that if you do plan on taking me down, you're going to need an army of people because I will not be an easy target to get rid of. Oh no, don't let these looks deceive you."

"Very well," slowly, he began to back away from the petite brunette, "if it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get."

Following his final words, Chris soon disappeared into the darkness of the club. Chris was intimidating and wasn't someone you take lightly. He had power. He was just like Trish and Trish knew what kind of person she is. She won't go down without a fight and neither would Chris. He was raising the bar as high as he could.

Slowly, Trish turned away and mentally began to prepare herself for what's coming next. The Penthouse wasn't going anywhere and she was going to make sure of that.

* * *

><p>The support for this story is amazing! Thank you all - Please leave a <strong>review!<strong> Thank you! :) xx

__Coming up_ - Ted and Maryse rendezvous once again and Eve meets a Bachelor on his final night of being single. _


	4. Choices & Consequences

**The Penthouse**  
>Chapter Four<em>|Choices &amp; Consequences <em>

It was a Friday night – 10:30pm – to be exact and Mickie James was rushing all over the place. She had left work hours earlier only to receive an urgent call from Christian, her other boss. This is what happens when you're doing to different things with your life, one of them being somewhat illegal and the other one being normal. Yeah, being Mickie James wasn't so dandy all the time. It came with its crap too.

In the middle of her shift at The Penthouse, she had to stop when she receive urgent calls from Christian explaining that something needs to be completed before midnight and with everyone else gone, there was only one last person he could turn too. Reluctantly, she went to Trish and explained her situation, which allowed her to come here. Trish was always an understanding individual but never forgot the favors she gave.

The office was empty around these hours and Mickie rushed over to the only office that had light in it – which happened to be Mr. Reso's. The minute she walked in, he could see the sigh of relief in his face, thrilled to have her here.

"Thank god you showed up. Remember that whole marketing deal we were working on for the 24/7 sports channel? Well, they didn't get everything they needed. Some files weren't sent nor edited as they were supposed to and the deadline's at midnight if we want to be considered for the big ad campaign."

"But Charlie and Susie had finished that up before I had left. They sent everything, didn't they?"

"Apparently not. They made a heck of a lot of errors and I've been here fixing this. Mickie, I need your help because I really think we won't be able to get this deal. This is one huge deal and it would really help with our image. Plus, Jackson upstairs ain't too happy with our performances as of late. I need your help."

Mickie always knew the kind of person Christian was and he never wanted to give up. He was in a time of need and she was the type of person that believed in good karma. What goes around comes around and she wore a smile and confidently said, "Of course I'll help. Let's see what we can maybe get done."

The duo weren't wasting much time as they started on the assignment they had set out to complete. Mickie pulled up an empty seat, right beside his desk as the two frantically began to fix the whole mess someone else did.

"I do want to apologize though Mickie," though there wasn't a clear cut problem between the two, he knew he might have spoiled her evening. "I bet you were probably out with friends or something and here you are, on a Saturday night working with me. It must suck, right?"

_If you only knew what I really do. _Her evening wasn't spoiled at all – it may have been somewhat refreshing to have been leaving The Penthouse on one of its busiest nights. Friday nights is the most crowded and full of the most perverts too. Two things she didn't necessarily like.

"I was with some friends but they aren't my exact cup of tea. I rather be here than hearing all the bullshit they come up with. But I bet you probably had plans to do something. You and Michelle usually go out to dinner on Fridays."

"Canceled. I had to abandon when this decided to show up."

Christian and his wife have the routine where they have dinner every Friday after he gets out of work. It had been the third straight Friday he had canceled due to work related issues. There just wasn't enough time in the day to get everything done. Things just had to be put aside and quality time with his wife was one of them.

Christian wasn't exactly the type to open up but when the topic of Michelle had been brought to the table, it always struck a note, "Mickie, can I tell you something?"

The brunette grew a little nervous when that question had been asked. Not to mention the tone it was set in, gave her a set of chills, "What do you need to tell me?"

"I'm not that type of person who really opens up but I feel like I can't tell this to anyone. My family is in Canada and my best friend Adam has problems of his own but I'm telling you this because I trust you and I could really need someone right now."

Her mind could only fill with negative thoughts. _What is he going to do? What is going on? _"You can tell me anything. Sure, I can help you out if you have a problem. That's why I am your assistant – you hired me to assist you with situations you may be in."

"It's about Michelle and I. Something's not right between us and I don't know what to do anymore. I don't feel that connection anymore or that spark we once shared –"

"– I know where this is going," – Mickie knew exactly what was going to follow – "you're thinking of the D-word and you shouldn't. Christian, you're the busiest man I have ever seen and your work takes a lot out of you. You spend more time at the office than you do at home. I think what your feeling is disconnect because of your job. Once everything here cools down, you'll be able to focus once again. This is just a phase and it will pass."

He thoroughly listened through to what she had said. Mickie had provided a few points to her that made sense. This was the right person to talk to this about and he didn't regret a thing about it, "Thanks for listening Mickie."

"You're welcome," she compassionately smiled. "But let's get back to work because we have only an hour and twenty two minutes to finish this."

The duo continued their tasks but in the distance, a woman would watch the pair. Her heart shattering in the process but her anger burning inside – Mrs. Reso was a scarred woman now.

* * *

><p>The Penthouse was the location for one man's very special night – his final night as a single man, also known as his bachelor party. The husband to be had everything he could have to enjoy this night – friends, drinks and plenty of women at his disposal.<p>

Now, Mike Mizanin had his evening planned out much different than the way it was right now. It all started off at some bar downtown but slowly escalated to the rooftop club where he'd count down the minutes to losing his rights as a single man and that good finger was placed onto his finger. He sat back in his seat, cold beer in hand and his sexually enticed buddies were all enjoying the tons of girls they had surrounded them. His best friend – Alex Riley – was indeed enjoying the evening, with one of the Divas seated on his lap.

Alex immediately found Mike, smiling into the air and wanted to change all of that, "Mike, I don't get it. We've went to every club in this town and we found this perfect one for you and yet, you're sitting there and just staring? Grab a girl and have some fun. This is your last time being a single man and this is how you're going to spend it?"

He could only offer a chuckle. They may be good friends but that doesn't mean there the same thing. Originally, Mike never had the intention of throwing himself a bachelor party. Nothing against it – it just wasn't something he would have really enjoyed nor wanted. He was pressured into it and it was a mere excuse for his friends to enjoy themselves. Throughout the evening, he could keep his mind off the love of his life, Maria.

Maria Kannelis was the very female he found at a Starbucks one evening and their orders had gotten mixed up, which was responsible for bringing them together. And since then, it's been history. Mike proposed a year ago and here he was, at The Penthouse and now preparing to get married next weekend. He already found what he was looking for and whatever he did here, he knew it was wrong. He had respect for Maria and himself and wasn't going to go throw that away – something these other guys had thrown away after tonight.

"I think I'm going to get a refill," once he was up, he patted Alex's shoulder. "You enjoy yourself now."

Alex smiled at the phrase but before he could respond, Mike had traveled over to the bar and ordered himself another drink. He twisted his body back around to find his friends enjoying their evening while he remained there feeling rather alone. This wasn't his place to be. His beer was placed onto the bar, courtesy of the bartender and found himself walking away into another direction. Oblivious to everything, he felt something knock directly into him.

He took a moment to take in the pain and quickly saw the rather beautiful thing he had knocked into, "This is totally my fault. I think I may have had a drink too much and I wasn't really paying attention on where I was going. I hope you're okay."

The brunette flocked her brown curls away and instead of getting upset, offered a compassionate smile, "It's fine – I'll live. I've taken bigger bumps than that. I saw you with the bachelor party we have today. That bachelor must be having a good time because his friends sure are."

"That bachelor would in fact be me and he's somewhat enjoying himself now that he has some beautiful company to go along with this evening," Mike was a little bit of a flirt and Eve took notice, "I'm Mike by the way – and you are?"

"I'm Eve but tell me something Mr. Bachelor – why are you not over there with your friends? They seem to be having a lot more fun than you are."

"Well, I'm not exactly the type of person who's a big fan of these bachelor parties. I thought it would, especially with all the stress of the wedding and all but I can't help thinking that I'm doing something bad to my fiancé. I feel like I'm betraying her. I don't want me to feel like this, days before I'm supposed be at that altar. That's just not who I am."

Eve knew lots of guys, especially ones that walked through these doors. They were the least of all faithful and she had a load of respect for this man. She barely knew him but she could already tell he's a good guy. Men are pigs – in most cases – but it certainly doesn't apply to him. He's different and the fact that he has a lot of respect for his fiancé and wouldn't put their relationship on the line like that impressed her. It still didn't change her views on marriage and the whole thing.

"You know Mike – I don't know much about you but I do know this much. You're a really good person and whoever this girl is that you're going to marry has to be one of the luckiest girls in the world to have someone like you," she patted on his shoulder, showing appreciation with a content expression. "Not all guys are like you, which is sad because a lot of them should be. I know they're out there somewhere."

"There is, trust me. There not all like my friends over there or gay but they're out there. I'm sure a girl as beautiful as you could find any guy she'd want – or maybe you've already found your guy?"

"Nope – happily single and I plan on staying like that. The whole dating and marriage thing is just not for me. I don't mean to be rude or anything," she cleared her throat for a moment, "but I think the whole marriage and happily ever after thing doesn't exist. It's all a bunch of lies to me."

He drew a confused expression. Somewhat shocked by her response, he asked, "Why do you think that?"

"I've been there. I've been deceived. Some people like to get you all riled up and say everything you want to hear but in the end, they just leave you. You can't depend on them. It's all one big fat lie. This dream of having this happily ever after isn't true and that's what I believe. It's something for some people but it isn't something for me. I think I was put on this earth to be by myself and enjoy life as one – not as a duo."

Speechless, he couldn't find the words to exactly explain how he was feeling but not to alarm her, he nodded slowly, "I understand, I suppose. Eve, it was really nice to meet you but I think I'm going to have to get back to the party that is supposed to be for me."

She smiled warmly, "It was really nice to meet you as well – enjoy this night."

He still had his beer clutched by his hand and making way back to the party to celebrate his final night as a single man. He looked back for a moment, to see Eve making an exit and her confession had him thinking.

Was getting married the right thing to do? Being twenty seven years old, he still had so much to look forward too. Maria was the love of his life – or so he thought so. There were so many "What if.." related questions appearing before him. He knew how he felt and Maria could be feeling a different way.

Was Mike wasting his time with the redhead? Could this all just be waiting to implode at a later time?

Without even thinking, he quickly returned to his festivities and Alex was the first to notice the return of the groom, "Are you ready to party or what? I actually just finished telling Alicia here how much you're dying to meet her."

The female shared a wicked little smile as she approached Mike, "Are you the groom? Shall I blow your mind away, tonight?"

Alex was certainly enjoying this and Mike slowly gave in to what Alex was wanting, "Is there any room where you and I can continue this party?"

* * *

><p>The bodies belonging to Ted DiBiase and Maryse Ouellet collided onto the bed as their heavy breathing had begun to fill the air. Their sweaty bodies were getting stuck to the red satin sheets that were covering their naked bodies. The crafty little smile belonging to Maryse loved these little rendezvouses she was having with Mr. DiBiase.<p>

Her pin-straight hair laid scattered across the bed that she was sharing with the wealthy man. Just like her, Ted had a glowing smile on and found himself unable to hold back his urge for the woman. Second later, he found his lips pressing up against her neck and Maryse was giggling once again. Maryse loved this attention she was getting from Ted. The past two weeks, their get-togethers had grown more passionate and longer.

The attraction was present but there was more to it. With her customers, she never had this feeling growing inside her chest but with Ted, it appeared so apparent. Their relationship wasn't strictly sex. Oh no, there was more to it than meets the eye – for her that is. Maryse was breaking the very rule she set for herself and slowly began to fall in love with Ted as their encounters proceeded.

She couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why but it was happening and there wasn't much she could exactly do about it. Your feelings are free to feel whatever they desire and for a reason unknown to her, they developed for her lover.

She gently pushed Ted away from her sweaty body, "Ted, okay – that's enough," she giggled when he hit a sweet spot, "oh, Ted! Your making me laugh."

"– I've made you do a lot more than laugh ," Ted gave Maryse a peck on the lips before laying back beside her. His chest would rise with every rapid heartbeat, echoing through his chest, "These few weeks have been pretty damn awesome. Maryse, you are something."

"Tell me something I don't know yet," she answered the response as cocky as possible.

"You're a little cocky, aren't you?"

"But not as cocky as you. You've made me do a lot more than laugh? Not that it isn't true but isn't that little cocky for yourself, Mr. DiBiase."

He smirked, "That's part of who I am – I can't help the way I am."

Ted DiBiase thoroughly enjoyed his encounters with Maryse from start to finish. They were never a disappointment. The Diva certainly knew the ropes of this ring. Despite the numerous encounters they have throughout the week, Ted thrived for more. If he wanted some in the morning, she wanted him to be there. It was great coming to The Penthouse but sometimes he liked to have it on his terms.

"I was talking to Trish early," began Ted, "And I was telling her about how much I enjoy the club and you, of course. So then I asked her if it was possible that we could maybe make this into a little bit of an escort? I would have a car come pick you up and drop you off at my place, where we can continue our business. Trish agreed, as long as you're willing to do it. It would mean more time with me."

The business proposition seemed very tempting. A chance to be with Ted more was just what Maryse was looking for. It wasn't all about the sex but a lot more than that, for her atleast. More time with Ted meant more money and more sex. Basically, this is an equation that Maryse liked the outcome to.

"Why won't you meet here all the time? Is there a problem of you coming here?" Maryse quickly rose her body up, with the sheets concealing her body.

"Well, I'll meet you here a once or twice a week but sometimes I won't. It's just better if I don't be seen in public too much with you –"

That's where this all was striking a chord with Maryse – his words didn't exactly provide an answer to her that she wanted. Ted was a handsome looking man but behind that was so much more – a hidden secret. Before she could arrange anything, she was going to get an answer she wanted to hear.

She pushed back her hair and stared Ted dead in the eyes, "I don't understand by what you mean about being seen in public. The Penthouse is a safe place. This isn't the public. This is Manhattan's best kept secret."

"Let me tell you something – there may always be someone watching you and you just don't know it. Right now, someone could be watching us. It's better if we do this on a more private setting."

"But –"

But nothing. She was cut short by an incoming call on Ted's cell phone. As he reached for it, he found an important figure was on the other end of the call and quickly asked, "could I just take this call? It will only be for a second," Maryse allowed it as Ted placed on his boxer briefs and ran off to the bathroom to take the phone call.

She pulled her body up to the bed post and waited patiently for Ted's return. In the two weeks they've spent together, Maryse never really discovered much about the mysterious man. He was nothing but a closed book. She did know a few things – that he was exceptionally handsome and was wonderful in bed. There wasn't much else she could provide that she never discovered during their encounters.

The Montreal native knew she had to do this. She had a reputation and a job to up hold and nothing was going to stop her from getting it done. She was a Diva and she wasn't going to let things stop her. She had come to a decision.

As Ted came back from the bathroom, he asked her once more, "So have you made a decision about the deal?"

Still clutching the sheet, she came closer and closer to Ted who was standing at the end of the bed. Her sun kissed arms reached over, clutching his neck and she laid a sultry kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, she revealed her answer, "You have a deal."

* * *

><p>Requests are open, see my profile page - Please leave a <strong>review!<strong> Thank you! :) x  
>(<strong>Story note:<strong> Mad a small mistake. Only Melina left the club, not Maria. Sorry for the error.)

__Coming up_ - Kelly gets into a little situation _


	5. In the Shadows

**The Penthouse**  
>Chapter Five<em>|In the Shadows<br>_

Trish Stratus had envisioned how the Penthouse would be like the moment she had gotten her hands on it. She only had the highest expectations possible for this place and was not going to settle for second place. She'd do just about anything to keep this place the number one destination for high-end business man and CEO's.

Chris Jericho definitely placed a little tension onto the brunette. He was the threat. He was the biggest threat out there. She could clearly picture the disgusting looking smirk on his lips when she ran into him a little while ago. The personal battle between these two was only going to get bitter as time went along. Trish had her eyes set on winning this battle and making the Penthouse the place to be and the only place to be.

For a moment, she stood before the curtains that led into the Divas' dressing room. Her bitchy side would have to make a short return for a moment because of the business she had to settle with her ladies.

Pushing aside the curtains, Trish made her way into the noise-filled dressing room, greeted by the Divas chatting away with one another. She stood there confident black lace yoke runched dress and her red louboutin pumps gave her that extra little height. She dazzled herself in diamonds - a set on her ears and a bracelet.

The Divas had yet to notice the confident strutting brunette but once a few girls caught a glimpse of Trish, they all slowly silenced there conversations and focused their attention onto their boss – including Maryse, Mickie, Eve and newcomer Kelly.

"Ladies, if you don't mind – I'd like to have a word with you ladies about something."

There wasn't a single girl who would even dare to interrupt Trish when she gave out one of her speeches. Trish speeches were those equivalent to someone like the President or the Queen.

"Now, you and I all know that this is a tough business. Competition can get difficult sometimes but you must understand the commitment you made. As we all know, Melina had left us a few weeks ago and now she's competing against us at the Domino Club. Melina had been a veteran here and seeing her leave and join the opposite team was extremely harsh for us. I understand some of you ladies don't plan on staying here forever. I never would want someone to dedicate their lives to this job. The door is open for you to leave. I'm just here the lay down this law. If I lose one more girl to my competition, I will make it my goal to destroy you and wherever you go."

It was a little harsh but Trish was going to do anything to stay number one, even if it meant going to drastic extremes. Jericho could not win this battle. She just had to issue a little threatening message to the girls to get her point across. The best part about this was that Trish wasn't lying – she'd search high and low to gain vengeance over someone who betrays here."

"I am not a person you'd like to get on their bad side. Melina – our former Diva – will be pay for what she did and anyone who chooses to follow in her footsteps shall experience the same punishment Melina will endure. If you choose to leave, it better be for a good reason. I don't want to hear that my girl is dancing at a new place across town. That's not how this is going to happen. You signed up for a duty and you'll be committed to it until you choose too. Just do not make the same mistake Melina did. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

There wasn't a thought in any of the girl's minds to question Trish's ultimatum. There was only one answer to it and one only. Each girl shook their heads into a nodded though they wonder what will happen to their former Diva. By Trish's powerful speech, it wasn't going to be very good.

"Now get ready. It's almost show time, ladies."

Following her final words, Trish Stratus made her exit and when she thought it was over – she suddenly encounters the very man she was thinking about just a few moments ago. Chris Jericho remained positioned before Trish and wore the signature smirk he usually bares at every moment they run into one another. He remained silent in high-end high suit.

Arrogantly, he slowly began to clap for Trish. She rolled her eyes. This clearly gave her the idea that Chris heard the entire conversation that she just had with her girls. This wasn't going to be a fun conversation.

"So you're going to punish Melina for her betrayal? Trish, you're seriously too much. I don't know where I should begin with your pathetic speech to your girls," he was just enjoying every moment of this. Trish simply scowled at him. "And don't even think about laying a finger on Melina. She's my girl and not to mention, my top girl."

"She's your top girl? And by top, you mean she was on top of you?"

He chuckled, "Nice comeback but let's not go there Trish. I know you're definitely upset by all of this but it will all blow over in time. My club will be the superior one and you'll be left with – well, nothing," the arrogance was clear with every single word to spill through his lips. He wanted to let Trish know just how battling with him wasn't going to be an easy fight.

The fury of anger that was growing inside of Trish was comparable to that of the devil. Just anything Chris Jericho does or says causes the brunette to lose all control. The mere smirk ignited the anger.

"Chris, you think you've got everything in the palm of your hand, don't you? There's a lot more hidden up my sleeve that I don't really let on. You really don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do know Trish – I know a lot about you. At one point, we were even on the same side but now look at us. We're bitter enemies. We hate each other. We basically want to kill one another."

"I wouldn't put our relationship up to the point where we'd kill one another. Oh no, Chris that'd awfully too cruel," she fired back with everything she could say and ended it on a positive note, "And unfortunately, I'm going to have to remove you from the area immediately, if you don't mind that is?"

He looked somewhat puzzled before Trish snapped her fingers and a much larger individual came forward to remove Chris from the building. All he could do was laugh at this bitter situation, "Trish, you have not seen the last of me. We've still got this little war of ours to finish." His final words left an echo going through her ears while the security guard removed him from the Penthouse.

Shortly after their conversation had come to an end, Trish had returned to her office and was doing as she promised. Her goal was to make Melina pay for what she did and it wasn't going to be an easy job. Trish's hands couldn't exactly get any dirtier than they are right now. So it's time someone else does a little job for her.

Inside the drawer of her desk, she found a small little phone book with a list of contacts inside of it. One contact in particular stood out to her and it was the right person to get the task she needed to complete in a timely but quickly manner.

Moments after dialing the number, the dial tone came forth and soon a voice at the end of it.

"This is Trish Stratus. I'm calling because I have a little task that my boys could possibly give me a hand with."

* * *

><p>"I think that's enough dancing for tonight, Chris. I have a few bar orders to make."<p>

Chris Masters was the son of James Masters – the CEO of Masters & Co and he was one of the Penthouse's biggest clients. The fact that Kelly had begun to push him away bothered him as usually other woman wouldn't be finding this as such a huge issue. He was charming and handsome and no woman would dare turn him down and that is why he was surprised at how Kelly was pushing him back, after the two were sharing a drink together and a rather provocative dance.

"Kelly, I'm paying big money for this and if I want to dance with you, we're going to dance," suddenly, he pulled Kelly aside with some rather strong force. "I'm not paying you to just do whatever you want – you have to do whatever I want."

She pushed him away in a quick moment and gave him an odd stare, "Chris, you're not the only one I'm working for here. There's other guys that I need to tend to but I'll be back in a few minutes."

Chris Masters was certainly angry and not liking this new Diva. Kelly pulled away from him and found herself back at the bar, where Justin stood and was making several drinks. He looked up for a moment and quickly smiled when Kelly had arrived, "Kel, hey – what are you up to?"

"Chris Masters is what I'm up to. The guy just won't let go of me for two seconds so I can get an order of drinks in. He's pelvis is practically radiated toward my hips," The South African smirked at the comment as did Kelly. "But if you could get me a scotch on the rocks and a whiskey sour, you'd be my best friend."

"One second, Miss Blank," Justin quickly noticed that in his stock of alcohol, he didn't have any scotch, "Bad news, I need to get scotch from the back." It would be the greatest idea to leave the bar in a situation when he has four customers before him, "I've got too many customers. Would you mind running to the back and grabbing be a scotch? If you can, you'd be like my best friend."

"Sure – I'll go check it out and bring it back to you. Give me two minutes."

While swinging her body around, her blonde locks flew into the air. She wore her sweet smile as she passed by fellow divas and clients. Eventually, she found herself in the back room where all the alcohol was stocked. For a moment, she spent searching for the scotch and was soon successful. With the bottle in hand, she headed for the door but before she could, she noticed she wasn't alone.

There he was – Chris Masters was standing right before her. The grin on his face was just pushing her buttons. It made her disgusted. The Florida native was growing frighten as he came closer – step by step – and the smile was only increasing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I'm paying you to do whatever I want and I would like us to maybe take this upstairs to a room – Just you and I."

"Um, No thank you," _What a pig. _Chris Masters was taking this a little too far and seeing that she had never been in a situation like this, she wasn't exactly sure how to handle this conflict. "I'll see you in a second once I get my drink orders in, is that okay?"

The grin had disappeared and was replaced with an odious glare. "No Thanks – I'm sick of waiting," The tone he had used before had disappeared and was replaced with a much darker one, "You and I can continue whatever we were doing out there, right in here."

Chris pushed Kelly back into a wall. There was so escape. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she soon dropped the bottle of scotch onto the floor. He was getting closer and closer and his hands were gently traveling around her cheek.

"All I asked for was to spend a little more time with me but you didn't. Guess we're going to do this the hard way, are we now?"

The two were literally face to face. Kelly was cowering away in fear and Chris genuinely believed he was going to get away with this. She shut her eyes and couldn't bear to experience this with her eyes open. She could still feel his breath striking her cheek and it was only getting closer and closer.

Then it suddenly stopped.

Her eyes quickly shot open once she felt a crash-like noise. She had been saved. Her beautiful orbs were happily greeted with the site of Justin Gabriel running in on the scene. The South African was over the bulky shaped man, striking him down with his fist. He'd raise his head up and quickly strike it down with a punch. Masters had completely spaced out during this time. After Justin got in a few more punches, he backed off and left the bloody nosed victim lay on the floor.

He didn't waste any time to check on Kelly, who was still in distraught but yet thrilled that Justin had come to her rescue. She couldn't even imagine what would have happen if Justin had not come back here.

In order to thank him, she didn't say in verbally but wanted to show her appreciation another way. The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and shut her eyes. She gently whispered, "Thank you" against his ear for only him to hear.

"He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?" As Justin pulled back, he made sure that the blonde wasn't hurt.

"Why'd you come back here?"

"You took a little too long to get back so I thought you couldn't find it. Good thing I came or this dick would have really hurt you," Justin took a hold of her hand and guided her away from Chris's body. "I'm going to get Trish down here so we can clear up this mess."

Just as he was about to exit, Kelly stopped him and said once again, "Thank you, Justin – Thank you for helping me out. I don't know what I would have done without you there."

"I'd never let some asshole hurt you like that."

A smile eroded onto her face and she felt at peace once again. Trish had always warned her about this business – that it can get tough and this is just one of the examples of things the Divas may endure here at the Penthouse.

* * *

><p>The end of the day was always the most rewarding for Eve Torres. The moment she pulled out of the subway station and into the fresh air of Brooklyn Heights, she rejoiced knowing that she'd be home in any moment and she'd be holding her baby boy in her arms.<p>

The night was rather mild for a mid-April day, especially at this hour. With every little step, Eve's hair would bounce away playfully and her smile rejoiced the dark street she was walking on.

But Eve was not alone. Far away from where she could see, a pair of eyes kept a closer watch on the Latina who was returning home after a long shift at the Penthouse. The stranger slowly examined where the brunette was returning to. He'd be sure to remember this area and return when the time is right. Soon, she disappeared into the apartment building and so did the stranger – back in the darkness he went to a much familiar place.

Before heading upstairs, Eve grabbed the mail that was left for her and quickly shot up the stairs to the third floor apartment she had possessed. As soon as she came in, she could hear the ruckus coming from her living room.

"Hello – Noah? AJ?"

"Miss Torres – I was wondering when you were going to come," AJ Lee said. AJ was a mere high school student and her babysitting job was the only real thing keeping her afloat. Thanks to Eve, she would have never had a job, "Noah just got into bed but I bet he isn't sleeping just yet. I'm going to get going but I'll see you tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes, tomorrow night I'm going to need you. I'll also slide your pay under your door tomorrow afternoon. Thanks again AJ!"

"No problem Eve," She quickly said to Eve and went her own way. However Eve wasn't ready for bed and went into her son's bedroom. Just what she expects to see – her three year old wasn't even sleepy at all. She could already see this being a long night.

"Noah Torres – why are you not sleeping?"

"Mommy, I'm not even sleepy," cried out the small child who was resting on his bed with the lights on, "Can I play some video games and then maybe I can sleep?"

"Good try but I remember the last time we did that – it took me hours to get you to sleep," Eve quickly joined her son and laid down on his bed. "Why don't you come here and if I sleep, you have to sleep too?"

"Okay," The child was reluctant to join his mother. While she rested by his side, Noah found his arm going around his mother, trying to formulate a hug that just wasn't quiet working out for the little boy.

"What are you trying to do Noah?"

"Hug you –" said the innocent child who finally managed to give him a hug with a little help from his mother "– Because you're the bestest mommy in the whole wide world."

The touching words of her son were the only thing that kept her going. It was the only person who gave Eve strength to get through the day. A simple glance at her child was the reminder she needed that she wasn't doing this just for herself but she was doing this for him. There's one person that depends on her and it's him. Noah Torres is the reason she is where she is today and she'll never give up on her child – regardless of her situation.

As Noah's eyes slowly began to close, Eve examined her child for a moment. She placed a kiss on his forehead, rolled up the sheet to tuck him in safely and whispered gently, "You're the greatest thing to have ever happened to me," and soon after, Eve fell into a nocturnal state and dreamed the night away.

* * *

><p>I'm getting more and more hooked onto this story - I hope you are too. Thank you all - Please leave a <strong>review!<strong> :) x

__Coming up_ - Maryse finally learns more about Ted DiBiase.  
><em>


	6. Round Two

**The Penthouse**  
>Chapter Six|Round Two<p>

Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the prettiest Diva of them all? Not that she was actually asking herself that question but Kelly Blank always looked into the mirror and would be reminded of Snow White and when the Queen would utter the very words. It was her favorite fairytale as a child and today, as a grown woman.

Showtime was already here and Kelly was still fixing herself up. Applying any final touches of makeup and adding an extra curl into her blonde locks. She puckered her lips together and blew a kiss to the mirror after applying her lip gloss. _Perfect. _She placed her lipstick down and checked for any flaw but there was nothing – she looked flawless from head to toe.

This week was turning out much better than the last week. The little incident with Chris Masters wasn't the highlight of her week. What was her highlight had to be Justin Gabriel coming to her rescue when she needed it. If it wasn't for him, she could have been seriously hurt or even worse. It wasn't a really good week. Trish had even scolded her and told her she had to be much more careful in situations like that because they can be dangerous.

The peaceful setting she was in the midst of was quickly ruined when Maryse had come barging in. At the door of the dressing room, the French Canadian was carrying a vase of flowers. Lilies – they were lilies and they looked stunning.

"Wow Maryse. The flowers look absolutely beautiful. I love lilies. Did Ted send them for you?"

"Wrong. Ted didn't send me anything, as much as I wished he did. These are actually for you." She took the vase and placed it directly in front of Kelly to gaze at the gorgeous décor of flowers. "And don't ask me who sent them. I didn't open the card but normally I would. Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Flowers for me? So far, definitely the highlight of my week. _

The card was addressed to her in a fancy looking envelope. Opening to check for its contents, Kelly read it out loud, "Last week was tough but I hope these will brighten up your day, Justin."

There it went again – her heart was melting away. Justin Gabriel was sweet. The flowers were breathtaking and she couldn't even come to believe that someone actually sent her flowers. There's never been a guy who's been as sweet as him. For a moment, she stood to her feet and went over to the curtain and peak outside. Justin was busy at the bar. It was weird that she was just staring but he eventually got her attention and returned a smile. There it went again – her heart was melting yet again.

In the midst of her staring, her phone began to ring. Rushing over to her phone, she examined the caller ID and wasn't too familiar with the number. She opted to answer instead, in her sweet bubbly tone, "Hello?"

"Kelly, this is your mother."

Her day was going perfectly smooth and it wasn't until this when it came to a complete halt. The voice had definitely belonged to her mother. She couldn't miss that voice and was positive that it was her and not some sick joke. It's been over a month since she heard her mother's voice. It was saddening and scary all at once. She didn't know what exactly she was supposed to expect.

"Are you there Kelly?"

Her lips remained shut tight. Confusion ran wild. How exactly are you supposed to respond to a family member after you ran away from town and haven't spoken to them in a month? This isn't one of those topics where you can find a response in the moment.

"Kelly, I know your there," the voice continued. "And I know you probably aren't going to respond but let me just say what I have to say. Please come home dear. We miss you dearly and we aren't exactly sure where you are. It says you're in New York but I don't know what to believe. We're worried about you. All we want is to make sure you're okay and that's all."

Just as a mother knows her daughter, a daughter knows her mother very well. This plea about how they're worried was completely false. It's lie just to bring her home.

"Well, you have our number and if you could just give us a call and let us know you're okay, that's all we want. Please honey – call us back. I miss you dearly –" the emotion was present in the voice "– and I love you. Take care of yourself."

Mrs. Blank hung up the phone and the call ended. What a way to begin the evening – a phone call from your family? This is pretty surprising. Kelly looked back at the mirror and thought to herself. What the hell was going on? Why was all of this happening and what the hell was she going to do? This is her mother. She can't just ignore her own mother and act like nothing happened.

This was unnecessary stress she didn't need before showtime. Her family hadn't even slipped her mind while she had been working here. I guess all of the distractions kept her busy and she hadn't even thought of her family.

The flowers she received from Justin were the highlight of her week and now the call from her mother was just the icing on the cake. This ordeal with her family was far from over – no matter how far they were, they always managed to find a way back into her life.

Kelly was wasting time. She rose from her seat and headed for the curtain. She gazed out at the crowd, taking one deep breath and hoped that tonight would be a good night. Her problems had to wait at the door – she had a job to do.

* * *

><p>"Vodka Tonic, please!"<p>

She didn't want to sound like complete alcoholic or anything but Eve Torres sure loved the bar at The Penthouse. Not only could Justin Gabriel whip her up anything she wants but it's free of charge to all of the Divas. It was one of the positives to working at the Penthouse – freeze booze.

"Do you drink anything else other than Vodka Tonic's?" Over the time Eve's been here, Justin has made more drinks for her than for actually customers. "I think I've actually made more drinks for you than I have for customers. Do you see a problem with that?"

In response, she scowled and denied the accusation. "I do not drink that much. This is my first drink of the night and it makes it that much easier to deal with the guys that come in here. Being a little drunk is never a bad thing, Mr. Gabriel."

He tossed his shoulders up into a shrug and began to create a vodka tonic for the Latina. As soon as it was ready, she did not waste any time in removing the liquid out of the glass and smacking the glass back onto the bar. Justin was a bit amazed by this ability. Being a bartender, he never seen someone take down a vodka tonic that quickly.

"Round two?"

"No thank you. All I needed was one drink, just like I told you. I'm not some sort of alcoholic."

Into the picture, Mickie James appeared and greeted both of them with a glowing smile, "Hey guys. Justin, could you be a doll and fix me up two glasses of pinot grigot? That Dave Batista guy really likes his wine," she looked over at Eve. "And Eve, there's some guy who keeps asking for you by the poker table. He didn't tell me his name but he sounded urgent."

"I guess I'll go and see. Thanks Mick."

Leaving the bar she knew she would be returning two, Eve headed into the direction of the card tables. Eventually, she got through the crowds of men and she wasn't having much luck. She couldn't find him but she got plenty of looks from the men here. Still, there was no sign of him until.

"Eve –" following the sound of his voice, it led her to a familiar individual who was here a few weeks ago, "– I was looking for you everywhere but I finally found you," Mike was dressed scantily in a navy blue suit with an accompanying blue tie, white shirt and freshly shined black loafers.

"Hi Mike. I'm surprised to see you here."

Now Eve did not forget Mike. He, along with a few of his friends were celebrating his bachelor party and it wasn't much of a normal one. Every guy out there wants a bachelor party but he didn't really want one. The Latina couldn't forget a guy like that.

"Well, surprise. I actually came to talk to you about something. I kind of have something to tell you. Do you mind if we go somewhere a little private? This place is kind of full at the moment."

_This is weird. What does Mike have to tell me? _She smiled, "Let's go into the back room. Follow me," The Penthouse was packed this Friday night and the best place to get some peace and quiet would be far away from the crowds of men that were here. Eve took him into the back room and once they were in, she shut the door. "So what do you need to tell me?"

Ever since his experience here and conversation with Eve, a lot had changed with Mr. Mizanin.

"After we talked on my bachelor party, you made me think a lot. I couldn't stop thinking about what you were saying and I think I was making a huge mistake. I was making a huge mistake by marrying Maria. I don't know what I was thinking but you made me realize that marriage wasn't for me. Maria, she's an amazing girl but we don't share the same interests. I had to do something before I have any kind of regrets. I called off the wedding."

This wasn't something she was really expecting to hear. It was making her feel responsible for the abrupt end to his relationship with his fiancé. He remained there with a smile but she on the other hand was confused. _What the hell did you do Eve? What shit did you dig yourself into?_

"Mike, why did you stop your wedding? You were supposed to get married and live a life with your fiancé. I don't understand."

"– it's because everything you said was right," said Mike with his grin widening. "No happily ever after exists. There isn't any happy endings anymore. Not that I've given up on relationships in general but on the idea of marriage. It's not for me. I don't want to have that commitment. Why can't I express how much I love someone without having to say a bunch of vows and throw a ring on my finger?"

"So what happened with Maria? How did she take this all?"

Mike gritted his teeth together and sighed, "Not very well. I believe the words that came out of her mouth were – go to hell you lying son of a bitch. Something along the lines of that but she's mad. She's really mad. Me – on the other hand – I feel great. I feel free once again and now I can find the person that I'm meant to be with. I think I may have already found her."

The wacky situation was seriously something pulled out of Desperate Housewives or something. How could her opinion just turn a man's life around and destroy another woman's? The guilt was coming over her. Eve murdered Mike and Maria's relationship with her words and now the blood was on her hands. Who knew her words could be so powerful?

"You've already moved on? Isn't that a little too soon?"

His lips curved into a smirk and he answered, "I didn't move on but I'm planning on doing so. I just have to ask the right girl and hope that she says yes to me. I know, it sounds a little rash and quick but the heart wants what it wants."

"And what does your heart want?"

"It wants you."

_Oh dear god, I think I'm going to be sick. I've got to shut my mouth. Perhaps sewing it shut will do the trick? _If this situation was already bad as it is, it just got a whole lot worse. Mike was basically putting the moves on Eve and he hadn't even been separated from his ex in two weeks. He was moving on too soon and with the wrong person.

"I'm going to try and say this nicely but Mike, nothing can happen between the two of us. You're a good guy and all but we can't date. You just broke up with your fiancé and don't you think it's a little too soon to be dating again. Plus, I kind of don't know who you are. Um, this is really awkward now."

The awkwardness just filled the room. Lucky for her, right? After she denied his proposal, she could see his facial expression taking a change for the worst. The sweet grin was replaced with a depressing frown. He was embarrassed and made a fool of himself to her. He slowly cowered away and toward the door.

"I'm really sorry. Your right. I've got to go –"

"Hold on –"

A little too late for that. He disappeared. Yet again, another man walked out of Eve's life and she was unsure on how she should feel about this. The whole situation was simply odd and awkward and the Latina couldn't respond to it properly. Even throughout the situation, she could only think about how she was basically a failure with men. All she needed to do was write the words – FAIL – right over her forehead.

Now she was beginning to think she was a home wrecker as well. Eve Torres was a home wrecking machine. Her "wisdom" wasn't of much use. At least it's another occupation she could add to her resume. Eve Torres – mother, Diva and home wrecker.

* * *

><p>Ted DiBiase was still a total mystery to Maryse.<p>

Even as the man slept by her side peaceful, after an evening full of sex, she couldn't stop thinking about who exactly the man was. There were so many questions that were left unanswered and not a single clue to lead her in the right direction. Restless, Maryse couldn't get an ounce of sleep regardless of the strenuous workout that had occurred earlier. Her mind was thinking – way too much.

Things she learned about Ted DiBiase tonight – well for one, he certainly was loaded in his pants. No, not loaded there – loaded in that designer leather wallet he'd carry around in his back pocket. His sky high condominium in the Upper East Side was stunning. He had panoramic views of Manhattan. The whole three hundred and sixty degrees. From one side, he could see Central Park and on the other he could see all of Uptown. It also hinted to her that he was a powerful individual – or at least he may be riding on some other commanding person's coattails.

A Columbia University diploma was neatly displayed over by his bed. Not only was he good looking and wealthy – Mr. DiBiase had a set of brains. Maryse closely examined the frame. It was a degree in Law. _So, we've got ourselves a lawyer? I like. _It never really crossed her mind that Ted was very book smart. His performance in the bedroom wasn't that one of a nerdy-like character. Perhaps she was jumping the gun. Anything was possible these days. Anyone could be handsome and intelligent nowadays.

The secrecy of their little love affair was also a bit suspicious to her. Ted was rather determined to keep their affair hidden, going as far as having Maryse be dropped off at his apartment. She didn't necessarily have a problem with it but I was just odd.

There was also something about the name DiBiase that really stood out to her. She could never really pin point where she heard it before but it has come up before. Was it a Celebrity? Was it New York Socialite? It was one of those answers that was at tip of her tongue. No matter how hard she thought, she could never figure it out and was soon growing impatient and annoyed.

With Ted, still fast asleep, Maryse picked up a silky black robe that she found here a few days ago and wrapped herself up in it. Carefully, she maneuvered toward the bedroom's balcony and was sure not to make a ruckus and alarm the sleeping man. Once she was on the balcony, she was greeted by the gentle breeze and the spectacular view the building has to offer. Normally, it's difficult to impress Maryse but this just hit the spot.

Her eyes cast over the Big Apple – the city that never sleeps – the capital of the world. This was her home and she couldn't have picked a better place to live her life especially after what she had been through over the years.

Maryse Ouellet lived a simple life. That's what the people around her thought but a picture is worth a thousand words and simple isn't one of those words. An only child – she was the jewel of her family. She lived her life on a pedestal but that would all soon change one day – one horrible day.

A young thirteen year old Maryse was supposed to be taking care of her ailing mother who was recently enduring severe heart and lung related issues due to years of smoking and was forced to live her life on her bed. She couldn't move. It was her responsibility to get her mother's prescriptions filled but one day that unfortunately didn't happen.

With her father away one weekend, she had ran off to the store to pick up her mother's medication but she wouldn't return home just yet. A storm was coming and she opted to take a shortcut. In reality, it wouldn't be much of a shortcut. At the end of the alleyway, Maryse was confronted by two older men. She froze in fear. The two men violently grabbed her, forced her down and rapped the young girl. It didn't end there. The sexual attack was only the beginning – she was beat down into a bloody mess and even stabbed. She was left for dead. The two men had ran off after their business was done and stole the very medication she was supposed to return home but also stole something else – her virginity.

In that very alleyway, she laid there – falling in and out of consciousness. Days later, she was found lying lifeless on the floor by two of her fellow classmates. She was rushed to the hospital and her parents were informed off what had occurred – only one of them showed up. Once she was treated, the news of her mother's death was brought forward. It was blow after blow – her young heart couldn't take all the grief. It was too much for her.

Physically, she recovered; emotionally, she never did. After her mother's burial, she was the subject of guilt. Her own father wasn't helping and inflicted more verbal pain – blaming her for the death of her mother and for being raped. Her father actually had the audacity to lay the guilt of her own rape and assault on herself. Everyday till she was eighteen, she was blamed and ridiculed.

It was when she turned eighteen, she grabbed everything she owned into two suitcases and traveled down to New York, leaving the pain of Montreal behind her. She found luck in New York. A woman's shelter offered a temporary home for her and gave her a chance to settle in her new life. The shelter gave her the very strength to get through the day and eventually onto her feet. A few years later, Trish Stratus came into her life and offered her the opportunity to change her life – The Penthouse. Three years later, she's one of the top divas.

New York isn't just any place to her. It's a real place where she can live regret free. It was a place where she could start over. It was a place where she didn't feel guilt anymore. It was her new home.

The thoughts were enough to break the blonde down but it wasn't until she felt a soft top against her neck. Ted's lips left gentle kisses against her neck. The tingling sent waves through her body. When she got a chance, she turned her body around and rested nice and easy in his arms.

"I thought you were fast asleep. After our little session, I thought I put the brakes on you for the night but you want more?

Ted chuckled and tightened his grip on her, "Though its 4am, I think I could go for round two," he seductively winked. "Why aren't you sleeping? I thought I worked you out good tonight that you wouldn't even be able to move but here you are on balcony."

"I'm just enjoying the view," she turned back for a moment and took another look at its beauty. "I wish I could wake up to this every morning. It must be exhilarating to see all of Manhattan right outside your window. I just got a view of some sweatshop."

"Start getting use to this because if you want, I can pick you up every time we meet and you'll get to wake up to this every morning, that's only if you're interested."

Ted certainly knew how to please her. She quickly nodded and accepted his agreement. Now, it was time to make the agreement final. Her lips traveled beside his ear. Her breath crashed against his cheek. Gently, she whispered, "Let's get started on round two, shall we?"

There wasn't any hesitation at all. Ted grasped her hand and led her back into his bedroom for another round of pure lust.

* * *

><p>I feel like my writing got worse but Thank you all for sticking through - Please leave a <strong>review!<strong> :) x

__Coming up_ - Christian receives some bad news.  
><em>


	7. The D Word

**The Penthouse**  
>Chapter Seven|The "D" Word<p>

Maryse's evenings with Ted were as followed.

Every evening they'd have a get together, a limo was present in front of the Penthouse at 9pm and not a second later. Inside, there was a bottle of chilled champagne for her to enjoy while on the drive to his Upper East Side apartment. Once there, she'd be greeted by the bellman who would allow her to the top floor where she'd finally be greeted by Ted – usually in a business suit or possible just a pair of lounge pants, waiting to get in on some actions.

But there was something different about today. She was picked up, drank her champagne but as she reached for the door, no one was answering. Luckily, the door was opened. Seeing as she has spent a lot of time there, the Montreal native quickly made her way into the apartment without a single thought entering her mind and decided to do as she pleased.

For the past few moments, she stood before Ted's door and could hear two men speaking inside. One voice belonged to Ted's – she didn't know about the other man. She didn't exactly know how to approach this. The conversation seemed rather…intense. Like it was meant for two sets of ears and not a third set.

After a thought or two, Maryse opted to take a risk and see the contents behind the door. Her hand turned the gold handle and eventually, the matters were revealed.

She was right. One of the men was Ted DiBiase. The other man was older – mid 50's and had some graphical facial hair. Aside from being a little chunky, Maryse took noticed and found him to be rather familiar. He wasn't your average human being.

"Sorry to just let myself in," apologized the blonde. "But Ted, you and I have some plans for the evening."

Ted bit his lip, "Now is not a good time, Maryse. Do you mind waiting in the living room for a moment or two? I would just like to speak with my father for a little bit longer. Make yourself at home."

This was odd. The way Ted spoke was much different than his normal self. The man beside Ted looked very interested in Maryse. He smirked and she was somewhat frightened by the man. _I've seen this man before but I can't plug it all in. Who is this man?_

"Ah, Ted. This is the woman you've been speaking about. Your right – she's a beautiful girl. But Ted, I don't think you can see her any longer. It's not a very good idea for you and I," the older man turned and came forward to Maryse. "This girl is going to cause a lot of problems – a lot we don't need Ted."

"Excuse me?"

Too say the least – she felt insulted by the man.

"Maryse, just go into the other room. Let me handle this on my own and we'll talk afterwards."

"No need for that," interrupted the older DiBiase. "I've actually got to get back to the office for some late night meetings. Ted, you and I will be discussing this matter at a later time. Hopefully this problem of yours will be gone."

_Asshole. _The French Canadian eyed the older individual as he made his way out of the apartment. She was left speechless and desire for her questions to be answered.

"I'm really sorry about that. My dad's a little harsh like that and he didn't deserve to treat you like that –"

"Yeah, apparently I'm a problem. Ted, I want some answers."

This little incident is only adding to Maryse's desire to discover who Ted really is. She knows he's sweet, charming and handsome but that's only half the glass. There was a lot more Maryse didn't know about Ted and she was desperate for some answers.

"Answers? You don't need any kind of answers. I told you I'd handle it and I will handle it. No need to worry."

Enough was enough. "Well you're not doing much of a good job of handling this, Ted," growled the blonde in fury. "I just want the truth. You're hiding one too many things from me and I'm not going to stand here and act like everything is okay. I want answers. I want the truth Ted. Is that so hard to ask for? A relationship is all about telling one another their secrets – it's time you open up."

Ted rubbed his fingers against his cheek and sat before her on the couch, which she eventually joined. He didn't know how to exactly go about this but he had to go ahead and get it over with. He released a reluctant sigh and went on.

"That man isn't just my father. I bet you've seen him somewhere before," the suspense was killing Maryse and once Ted uttered the words, it was going to change the game. "My father is the mayor of New York City."

She looked on flabbergasted, "Hold on – you're the son of the mayor? This is shocking to say the least."

"Well, yeah – he's my father. He isn't as nice in person as he is on television. Sorry you had to meet him like that."

"But what I don't understand is why won't your father approve of our relationship? We're not doing anything wrong so what is he worrying about?"

"You really don't watch the news much, don't you?" Ted asked and she responded with a firm nod, "My father is finishing up his first term and running for reelection. If something like this gets out into the public – that I'm dating an escort – this could ruin his reputation."

Finally, the pieces of the puzzle were finally fitting up and making sense. Questions finally had answers to them and Maryse could somewhat see why Ted was so secretive. There was a lot at stake with this all. His reputation and his father's chances of getting back into office. This was all very surreal.

With Maryse being Maryse, she couldn't help but smile thinking that she's dating the Mayor's son. It was kind of sexy.

"But it's not all good. There's more to this Maryse – a lot more."

"What else is the problem?"

"You need to watch the news a little more often," she emitted a sigh before he pulled out an old photograph of a woman and placed it onto Maryse's lap. The brunette was stunning and once shared a special connection with Ted DiBiase that involved vows and a ring.

"Who's this woman?"

"My soon-to-be ex-wife," Ted made the confession. Maryse wasn't too particularly happy. If it was his ex-wife, this could be easier to understand but he was still technically married to her. "But let me explain. Kristen and I have been separated for a while and I filed for divorce over a year ago. She's just not the type of woman to let go. The divorce settlement isn't really easy. She keeps asking for more and more. This could have been finished months ago but it didn't. Kristen just wants more and I don't know what else I could give her."

The woman was gorgeous – without a doubt and Maryse could see that this woman had once a special place in Ted's heart. It pained her to see him weak when he'd mention her name and what was happening between them all.

"I'm sorry Ted."

"That's not all of it," he admitted. There was a lot more to it. "This is where the problem of dating you comes from. If the media sees us together, they'll think I had a mistress or something that caused my marriage to crumble. Kristen will be seen as the victim and I know what kind of human being she is. She's a very bitter self-center individual who is only out for money and fortune. This could really ruin everything."

The intense situation Ted was in explained his actions. The secrecy was to protect himself from the media and his wife. The photo of Kristen DiBiase still remained on her lap. The smile on her lips made the blonde growl. Ted had a lot at stake.

Pushing the photo onto the side, Maryse came forward and embraced the famed son. He accepted the hug and Maryse would gently rake her fingers on his short hair. Her lips were only inches away from his ear, "Listen, it's going to be okay. We'll figure this whole ordeal out."

"But there's more, Maryse," That was only half the story. There was only more to this ever growing story. She pulled away for a moment, staring into his eyes as he revealed more detail to the intense situation. "My father's campaign's at risk. If word gets out, my father's chances of re-election are slim. No one will vote for my father because with whatever story the media decides to produce, it will ruin the campaign and my father's reputation. He'll never get back in city hall."

"Well, what do you exactly propose we do? You have to decide Ted."

He turned away for a moment, expressing his distraught toward the wall and when he turned back, he was greeted by an ill-looked Maryse, fearing the worse. He's already lost so much; must he lose even more?

Ted's smooth hand rested gently on Maryse's cheek. He lightly smiled and she returned the expression with a smirk. The man soon pulled the woman into a swift kiss and there she finally had her answer.

Once they pulled away, Ted presented the answer verbally, "I'm going to do whatever I have to do so I don't have to lose you."

* * *

><p>Busy days were ahead for Christian Reso and his employees. With the financial quarter coming to an end, it meant long nights at hard work. None of his employees were keen on spending more time in the office than already scheduled. Their usually nine to five shift turned into a nine to eleven shift.<p>

Mickie James was probably the only person who was happy to be at work. For one, she was working in a place she wants to be in and there's no need to have to flirt with men or anything like that she would be doing at the Penthouse. Lucky for Mickie, she explained to Trish her situation and luckily – Trish gave Mickie a lighter shift for the week.

The brunette remained seated in her desk outside the office, going through some paperwork before it had to be sent over to another department. The door to Christian's office was sealed right all day. Mickie obviously knew the man was preoccupied though it was extremely odd that she wouldn't hear from him on a day like this – where the office is ransacked with work. The Canadian hadn't even stepped out for lunch or to use the restroom, which alarmed Mickie.

Her thoughts of Christian were bringing her to worry about him that she soon left her post at the desk and all of her work. Her hand reached for the door and before pulling it open, she knocked gently at the door and found her boss.

The lights were dimmed. Files filled his room. His blue tie hung off his neck, loosened a bit. His current stance made him look weak and fragile. Mickie shut the door behind her and came closer to Christian, with her heels clipping against the floor. Christian's hands were buried into his face. Mickie only grew worried while glancing at the sight of her boss.

"Christian," she called out at first but didn't receive a response. For a moment, she paused and called out once more. "Christian, is everything okay? I haven't heard from you all day."

Mickie came forward. She traveled around the desk and placed her hand onto his shoulder. Even through the cotton of his shirt, she could feel the cold body of his. It's as if he had just seen a ghost. Suddenly, Christian moved his hands away from his face and pulled up a set of papers. She took it as a sign to take them into her hand and examine the information on them.

Slowly she began to read the documents but it hit her once she saw the words 'Divorce' written in big black letters right in the front. Michelle must have filed for divorce and it was tearing Christian apart.

"Christian, I'm so sorry –" What else could Mickie say? A couple getting a divorce isn't easy. She couldn't just say that everything is going to be alright. She didn't have a single clue on what was going to happen. All she could explain to him how sorry she was.

"I didn't –"

He quickly raised his hand up and gestured to the woman to stop speaking. Mickie's lip returned to their previous states as his lips began to motion.

"You were out to lunch and Michelle came in," His head rose forward, staring at the door where Michelle came out of. "She looked so beautiful but she didn't look happy. When she shut the door, she grew very serious. It didn't take me long to figure out that something was wrong. When she opened her mouth and began to speak, I basically froze. I kept staring at her when she just kept telling me that I wasn't a husband and I wasn't the man she fell in love with. It didn't stop there. Michelle added that I had no time for her and she even accused me of cheating on her."

That had to be the most shocking revelation for Mickie. Over there time spent together, she had gotten to know Christian and knew he wasn't the kind of man to do something like that.

"Before I could say anything," he went on to tell the ending of this sad story. "She disappeared. She went through that door before I could explain myself or make things right. I didn't even get a chance to breath. She served the papers right onto my desk and stormed out. Since that, I can't focus or function. I'm just sitting here, thinking what I could have done better or what mistakes I may have made."

"I don't know what to tell you." Mickie James was speechless.

"It makes me wonder if I was right. Maybe I wasn't the only one feeling that disconnect. Maybe all of along she was feeling this separation. But Mickie, I tried my hardest to make everything work. I guess this isn't a phase like we initially thought. That phase is over and now I'm going through an even bigger phase. I got through that phase but how am I going to get through this one?"

Her hand came over and rested onto Christian's shoulder. All she could do was let him know that she was going to be there for him. Divorce, it's a scary thing. Mickie has seen countless friends and relatives go through the dreaded D-word.

She cleared her throat momentarily and went on with her comforting words, "I know you're going through a difficult time but if you need anything, I'll be more than happy to help you. Divorce isn't easy and I'll be there for you – no matter what."

"I think I take you for granted sometimes. You're a lot more than an assistant to me –"

_What's that supposed to mean? _His words were a little confusing and got Mickie wondering if Christian was bearing some feelings from her. She looked at him in a jumbled way, hoping what she thought wasn't true but soon he finished his sentence, as he placed his hand over her hand and final gave out a smile.

"– you're a great friend too."

The ending to that sentence definitely left her content. Her heart harbored a good feeling from then on and felt accomplished to put a smile on an ailing friend's face.

"I better get back to work but I was thinking of dropping down to the market to grab something for us to eat. Does a chicken Caesar salad sound good to you tonight?" asked Mickie, as she parted for the door.

"I think I'll go with that but just –"

"– no onions. One step ahead of your Mr. Reso."

* * *

><p>"Here's your martini, Trish."<p>

Trish was punctual. Everything had to be on time at this time or there would be problems. Her evening martini was always delivered at eleven o'clock at night. Not a second later and just on schedule, Eve entered the room and placed the drink right before her desk.

"Thanks Eve. "

The vibrant Latina soon found herself heading out the door and Trish quickly took in her drink hand and tasted the sweet liquid. It was so refreshing…for the time being, until another figure appeared through the door. In a black suit, Chris Jericho had yet again found himself in the walls of The Penthouse. Alarmed, Trish placed down her drink and shot a glare at the owner of the Domino Club.

There was one odd aspect to Chris Jericho. Normally, a cocky grin occupied his face. Instead, it was replaced with a devious glare. Perhaps Trish had angered the normally arrogant gentleman.

"I know what you did Trish and I want you to admit it."

This is how Trish was going to play the game. She'd slowly give an innocent look before asking Chris what exactly he was speaking about. "Chris, I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Now, if you would be so kindly to remove yourself from my office or should I have two of my security guards escort you out? Which do you prefer?"

He scowled. "All I'm asking for is a confession. Is that so hard? Tell me the truth."

"What am I supposed to confess?" Trish pushed back on her chair and came strutting forward to Chris. An arrogant smirk which he would possess now belonged to Trish. "Does it have something to do with Melina?"

"I know what you did to Melina. You somehow destroyed Melina's apartment and sent her packing. She's disappeared and left New York. Her apartment was completely destroyed. According to the police, it had something to do with arson. The girls nor I can't get in touch with her and it's been a few weeks. Just tell me – tell me the truth. That's all I came here for."

Fake is defined as being unreal and Trish was faking everything. From her playful tears and sobbing – which eventually turned into laughter. "Okay Chris – confession time! I did it. I did it and I don't regret it one bit."

"You're a sick woman."

"I'm not a sick person. I'm completely normal. I'm just a bitch – that's more of an appropriate term that can be used to define me, though it's very derogatory." Trish enlightened Chris and would soon enlighten him on a lot more. "You see Melina use to work with me. She was my best girl. Melina was the star of this club – do I even say possibly a bigger star than I was when I was a Diva." Trish went on, as she came closer to Chris and circled around him. "Oh, she was just amazing. But what does my best girl decide to go and do? Melina thought she could outsmart me and leave to go to another club and leave me in the dust. How could she just betray me like that?"

"You're insane."

Trish stood face to face with Chris and decided to play with the red tie resting on his body as she finished her response. "Melina made the biggest mistake and she cost me clients and business. I wasn't going to let her get away with this. Oh no, I was going to make sure that she would regret this for the rest of her life. So, I have a few friends in high places and I asked them not to hurt her."

"I had other plans for her. You see, pain is only temporary. I wanted to inflict something a little more permanent and what's better than inflicting a little fear. So I had my boys – Nexus – come on over and set an inferno to Melina's lovely little West Side townhouse. The poor girl ran off and hasn't been seen then. Maybe she learned something."

"Do you understand how sick-minded you are? Your insane, Trish."

Trish carefully licked her lips and pushed her body closer and closer to Chris. The tension was there. "So what did you learn in today's lesson Chris? You learned that if you ever fuck over Trish Stratus, you will have deal with the consequences in the most difficult matter possible."

"I can't believe a human like you actually exists on this planet."

The brunette's lips were teasing Chris. Their bodies were a mere few inches away from one another. Trish was enjoying enticing Chris with her words and body.

"Chris, I want you to be on alert. Don't try anything stupid or I will have to hurt you and I really don't like to hurt people. I'm usually a nice person. It's just when someone gets me really angry, I turn into a really unhappy person and now you know what happens when you make me unhappy. Bad things Chris, bad things."

Chris stepped away from Trish and started to make his way to the door. But just before he was about to make his exit, he turned around one last time to find a devious looking Trish Stratus staring him down. It was time for his warning.

"I'm not afraid of you or whatever you decide to bring to this battlefield Trish but just so you know, I fight fire with fire so I think it's a good idea that you be careful from now on. I have friends in high places as well – maybe a little higher than your friends."

Trish wasn't taking Chris's threats seriously but she'll be sure to be prepared for whatever comes. The war between these two was brewing and it was only going to get worse from this day on.

On his way out, Chris shut the door and quickly made his way through the club and out through the exit.

Beside the door, Justin Gabriel was slowly listening in on the conversation between the two. He got every detail out of it but the South African native was alarmed. He thought he would never hear the name _Nexus _ever again but things from the past certainly have their way of coming back to haunt you.

* * *

><p>Back from quiet the long hiatus. Trying my best to update frequently now. Thanks for the reviews! - Please leave a <strong>review!<strong> :) x

__Coming up_ - Another special visitor returns to visit Eve  
><em>


End file.
